Surprise!
by GoldiLocksHana
Summary: Usagi and Minako are expecting children, Rei is engaged and Makoto is upset she's still single! UsagiXSeiya, MinakoXYaten, AmiXTaiki, ReiXMamo-Chan and a surpise pairing for Makoto
1. Usagi and Minako's Sercet

**A/N : Welcome to my first fan fic ha ha :) Sailor Moon Characters belong to the wonderful: Naoko Takeuchi :) **

**Urmm hope you enjoy and there will most likely be quite a few chapters to this... they all start off fairly short but should grow longer.... enjoy :D x**

* * *

Minako looked down at her phone with worried eyes.

"**Minako. Need to see you now. You free? Xx" **Usagi had texted. Minako nodded to herself and told Usagi she'd meet her down at the park as soon as possible. Minako knew Usagi would be a little late but she still wanted to run there.

As soon as she got there, Minako sunk down on the bench, and took a few seconds to get her breath back. Then she spotted Usagi slowly walking over, her arms hung and her head thoughtfully watching the ground.

"USAGI!" Minako jumped up and waved her over, Usagi looked up, smile a small smile, and then continued to slowly slump, "what's wrong?" Minako kindly asked, but couldn't help but smile. Nothing much could ruin her day.  
"I- I- I think I'm-" but Usagi cut off then turned to Minako with a worried look, "I think I could be _pregnant_" she whispered. Minako opened her eyes widely, smiling for a moment, then started clapping and singing in praise.  
"SO AM I!" Minako yelled and stood up, but Usagi just looked stunned.  
"Huh?"  
"Well, I think I am.... wouldn't know yet" Minako placed her hand behind her head and sheepishly laughed while Usagi did a sweatdrop.  
"Shall we go check then?" Ami appeared out of no-where and asked. Usagi and Minako looked up worryingly to find Ami and Makoto smiling down on them.  
"Congratulations guys!" Makoto smiled, and Ami nodded sweetly.  
"Whhaaa- I mean what are you guys doing here?" Usagi asked, and Minako nodded.  
"Oh we were just meeting up for some ice-cream"  
"Then we heard what we thought sounded like Minako and thought we better check it out. And it was you, and we urmm guessed the big news" Ami and Matoko smiled.  
"Shall we go to the store then?" Ami asked, and Usagi had a sweatdrop while Minako nodded quickly while smiling

---

"That was embarrassing!" Usagi stated while dropping the plastic bag in relief.  
"No it wasn't. We'll have to do it sometime... soon hopefully" Matoko replied, and Ami nodded. Minako grabbed the bag Usagi had placed on the floor and spilled the thousands of tests all over the bed.

"ooh which one shall I try first!" Minako looked at them all and started to pick them up one by one before throwing them back on the bed, "this one? Or this one? Ooh no this one!" The others all sweatdropped while Makoto slipped into her kitchen to make them some drinks.

Ami rubbed Usagi's back who still looked onwards in disbelief, "it'll be okay Usagi. You still don't know for sure, and I'm sure Seiya would be over the moon if he found out your expecting" Usagi turned with a still blank face, but Minako nodded fastly.  
"I can't wait to tell Yaten! Ooooh how shall I tell Yaten?" Minako started to talk quietly to herself, and Usagi was too deep-in thought as was Ami to really listen.

Ami was annoyed she wasn't pregnant too. How fun it would be if they all were expecting around the same time! She decided she'd best text Rei to come over and join in the excitement if she wasn't working. Usagi was deep in thought to where Seiya was now.

---

Seiya sighed and looked around the large room, then back to his friends.

"It's no use if you can't concrete" Taiki softly spoke to Seiya, who looked annoyed.  
"It's just- Usagi. She was acting all weird this morning" Seiya looked down.  
"Well write a song about it" Yaten snapped. Minako had been awake all night, and he just wanted to get this over and done with.

"Well we still need 5 more tracks for this abulm. How about we just come back tomorrow?" Taiki asked, and Seiya nodded. If he could just have some time with Usagi, she'd tell him what was wrong. Yaten was too happy at this idea, hoping that maybe Minako was out so he could have a quick nap when he got home, and then could spend tonight with her. Taiki was more than happy to let them go, and from what Ami has texted him they needed to rest.

"Alright then, we'll meet back here tomorrow afternoon. We still have a week-" Taiki said whilist clearing away the scattered papers as neither of his friends would do so, but then looked up to see the other two had already gone. He laughed, if only they knew what was in store for them. He then looked around at the empty pizza boxes and glasses of wine that Yaten and Seiya had left for him to clear up and knew what would be in store for him if he didn't.

---

Minako had gone through 3 tests, and only one had gone a negative sign. To prove that was a cheap test, Minako told Ami to grab 5 others and a large jug of juice. Usagi had done four, and she had thrown each of them across the room for someone to read out their results.

"Positive" Rei would call back each time, and Usagi would run to drink a load of juice then back to the bathroom for another test.  
"I'M PREGANNNNNNNNNNNNNNT!" Minako sang whilst throwing out her 4th result, and Ami and Makoto smiled at her. The other 3 girls were starting to get tired of this and were hoping both girls would finally accept their pregnant and put down the tests soon. Usagi chucked another test towards Rei.

"It's okay Usagi, you don't need to keep doing these anymore," Rei moved towards the door and talked lightly through it, "are you afraid Usagi?"  
"Slightly" a whimper came back, and Rei smiled a little.  
"Don't be, it's a wonderful thing. Seiya will be over the moon when he finds out, and soon you'll have a chibi-usa or chibi-sei"  
"Chibi-usa?" Usagi finally came out of the room, holding up what Rei hoped was her last test.  
"What's wrong with Chibi-Usa?"  
"It sounds stupid" Usagi frowned and Rei stuck her tongue out.  
"Well your name's stupid, so poor baby gets a stupid name"  
"Your stupid! I wouldn't call my child my name!" Usagi stuck her tongue out and soon the two of them were back to their own name.

Makoto and Ami sighed. This was going to be a long afternoon.

---

Yaten opened the door to his and Minako's apartment and called out her name. No reply. He smiled smugly to himself and thought at least now he could get some sleep. Although Minako was pretty good at massages – but hey, he could get that later. Right now, sleep was his one priority. He'd worry about Minako's strange behaviour later. Maybe it was linked to Usagi.

---

Seiya called out to Usagi whilst unlocking the front door, but thought that she mustn't be in here if the front door's locked. He went to lock around the apartment for any clues as to where she might be, and noticed her phone on the side. Silly dumpling, leaving her phone here! He called out once more to double-check she wasn't hiding in a closest or something to jump out at him, then looked through her phone to find a text from Minako claiming she'd meet her at the park. Seiya then looked at Usagi's sent box, and noticed that Usagi needed to talk to Minako about something. Well, he was confident he'd find out the answer quicker then he thought he might.

---

Minako noticed a text from Seiya on her phone.

"**Hiya Minako. Do you know where Usagi is? I can't find her anywhere. Even checked out the bakers. X"  
"We're all hanging out at Manako's. xoxo"  
"Thanks. Yaten's at home btw. X" **

Minako then stopped smiling, and turned in panic to look at the other girls.  
"How do we tell them?" Minako asked.  
"Telling them your pregnant might help" Rei pointed out. She cut another slice of cake for herself and Usagi.  
"Just be honest" Ami smiled, and Makoto nodded.  
"I dream of the day I can tell a man I'm pregnant. I'll cook him a nice meal, and once he's all comfortable break the news" Makoto smiled. She felt kind of down she was the only single one, but knew she'd find someone. Soon.  
"Will take-away do?" Minako asked, and then a light bulb appeared, "I know what I'll do! I'll give him a nice massage and then tell him" she smiled brightly. The others pulled a bit of a face but then just nodded.  
"What about you Usagi?" they all turned to face her. She gulped and took the biggest mouthful of cake ever, so she could think about it. How would she?  
"I'll just say it. When the time's right I guess" she shrugged, and the others nodded.  
"Well men propose and we break the news we're pregnant" Makoto smiled, and Rei started to smile too.  
"Speaking of proposing... I think Mamo-Chan might soon. He's taking me to this fancy restaurant on Monday" she smiled brightly. Everyone started to congratulate her, and Usagi and Minako started to wonder when they'd get a proposal.

"Wow!" Makoto beamed, "its Sunday tomorrow right? Well, we'll all have to go shopping for an outfit soon! And a celebration meal! Who's free tomorrow?"

---

Usagi was convinced that was enough news for one day, maybe the whole year. She was glad she wasn't the only pregnant one; at least she had Minako to go through everything with. Minako and Usagi both walked down the stairs out of the apartment.

"We should both do it tonight," Minako whispered, "then tell each other how it went over the phone"

Usagi nodded, and they both continued to walk down the street while Minako discussed her plans on how she'd do it. Maybe she'd offer Yaten some Wine, and when he asked her refuse then break the news to him, or give him one of her special massages and slowly trick him into a place where she could tell him. Usagi didn't know how she'd tell Seiya, maybe she'd get lucky and tomorrow he'd ask if she wanted some eggs and she'd have to break the news to him... or maybe he could work it out?

"Oi, dumpling" she heard her favourite voice in the world and turned around to see Seiya learning on a tree watching them through sunglasses.


	2. How'd you solve a probelm like Seiya?

"_He's so late! I'll go home in a minute!" Usagi said out loud to herself, and kept looking around. Suddenly some kids ran past her and the youngest one at the back fell over and started to cry._

"_Don't cry! Your such a strong boy," Usagi kneeled down to his level and gave him what she hoped was an encouraging smile, "If you keep crying, you can't have fun with your friends right?" she ruffled his hair and he stopped crying.  
"Yeah" he sniffled.  
"Oh, Good Boy" she sweetly smiled, and held his hand to see his teary face. The boy suddenly sprung into a pose.  
"HIGH POWER! HYPER! Let's!" he shouted, and sprang off._

"_Go on!" she cried out to him as he left. Then she heard Seiya approach. _

"_Sorry. Were you waiting?" he casually asked. Usagi didn't know whether she wanted to hit him or kiss him. He looked so good... but that doesn't make up for the fact he kept her waiting for so long.  
"OF COURSE I WAS! WHAT MADE YOU..." she started to march then suddenly tripped on an empty soda can some kid had left and fell straight on her knee. _

"_OUCH! OUCH! I HURT MY LEG!" she loudly wailed, and Seiya raised his eyebrows.  
"If your crying, you can't have fun!" he coolly replied, and Usagi stopped wailing a pulled a face.  
"Were you watching?" she asked, starting to think it was stupid she wanted to kiss him earlier. This was Seiya for goodness sake! The guy who surprised her by leaning back on a tree and then had told her she was meeting him at the park, leaving her no choice but to come. _

"_Need a hand?" he offered, but Usagi stubbornly stood up.  
"I'm okay" she muttered back and Seiya laughed.  
"Oh! Good Girl" he copied Usagi's previous words.  
"Hey" she muttered back, unimpressed. Seiya tried to stop a smile spreading across his face.  
"Aren't you going to do it?"  
"What?"  
"HIGH POWER! HYPER-"  
"Shut up!" she shouted, and Seiya laughed._

"_Hurry, or we'll have no time" he suddenly started to walk and Usagi went mental.  
"WHAT? I WAS WAITING FOR YOU!" she wailed, and Seiya smiled to himself. _

_ ---_

She turned around and blushed when she saw Seiya standing there, leaning against the tree like he did when he first asked her out when they were 16.

He stayed leaning against the tree, and Minako started to laugh over the top, and put a hand to cover her mouth as she laughed, and Usagi gave her evils. Seiya lifted an eyebrow, and Minako started to wave her hand to dismiss her laughing.

"I've got to g-g-go!" she giggled, "I'll speak to you later Usagi" she winked and turned her heel to carry on walking.

Usagi twitched her eyebrow at Minako's behaviour, and then quickly spun around to see Seiya was right behind her. Oh how he wished they were closer to their apartment so he could just lift her up the stairs and into their room. But no, he was here for an important reason; to see what was troubling Usagi.

"Hi dumpling" he smiled at her, and she turned around with a smile on her face, to try and cover up for now. Then it hit her.  
"How'd you know I was here?"  
"Oh, I went home early to see you, but you weren't there so I texted Minako" he smiled, and then took her hand in his and started to walk.  
"Oh" Usagi replied, and wanted to tell off Minako for lying to her AND making a scene just then.

Neither of them said anything for a while in a comfortable silence, as Seiya led them to a small cafe. He didn't take his glasses off once he was inside, for fear of people recognising him. He ordered every dessert they had on the menu and some sodas. Usagi looked around the cafe and wondered why she'd never been here before.

"So, urm, how was practice today?" Usagi asked and Seiya shrugged.  
"Boring, none of us came up with anything new. Only so many times I can write songs about how much I love you Usagi. We need something different, but none of us have any inspiration. How was your day?"  
"It was... urm... differ- fun. Great fun... yes... we went for ice-creams in the park then back to Manoko's for some tea" Usagi smiled a great big smile and laughed, but Seiya wasn't stupid. He knew Usagi too well.  
"Oh really. And then why did you text Minako this?" Seiya lifted up Usagi's phone with the text message.  
"I urm... wanted some ice-cream? And we didn't hav-"  
"I brought some the other day when driving home!" Seiya raised an eyebrow. Not true, but he knew there was ice-cream in the freezer.  
"Well, I fancied a different flavour! What do you care about my want for ice-cream for?" Usagi asked, and Seiya simply sat back.  
"I know you're lying to me. And it hurts" Seiya simply put and Usagi looked down. However she planned to tell this to Seiya, or was _going_ to plan telling him this but she knew this was why she didn't plan on telling him everything.  
"Well... I-I-I'm-"  
"-your-"  
"Pregant" Usagi said just as the food arrived, and she tucked into the nearest one so she wouldn't have to see Seiya's face. He just simply stare with his mouth opened for a while. Now Usagi was thinking that while had gone on long enough.

"SAY SOMETHING!" she wailed nervously, and then Seiya laughed.  
"You were hiding that from me?" Seiya smiled, "I thought it was something serious"  
"WHHHHAAAA- How's that not serious?" she asked, and he chuckled.  
"Well, I was expecting seriously bad news. And that's not bad news. It's great" he smiled. Usagi took an even bigger bite of her cake and didn't say anything.

"How long have you thought this?"  
"2 days, so I meet up with Minako today"  
"So that's what you were doing. Knew it wasn't because you wanted Ice Cream. You'd have just rang me wailing 'I NEED ICE CREAM SEIYA!" Seiya mocked, and Usagi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.  
"Yeh well, turns out Minako and Yaten are expecting too" she turned away from him eating more of whatever the cake was. It had caramel in it, and tasted yummy. That's all she knew.  
"Really?" now Seiya looked surprised, "Minako a mum... wait...Yaten a dad?!?!" he bursted out into laughter.  
"You a dad?" Usagi was starting to get really pissed off with her boyfriend.  
"Hey. I'll be a great dad" Seiya stated. And Usagi started to laugh hysterically and Seiya looked annoyed as the one-lookers turned around in confusion. Seiya then held Usagi's chin and leant in to kiss her.

---

Yaten woke up to a beautiful face staring at him and stroking his head.

"Minako!" he happily mumbled. He was feeling a lot better after some sleep, he stretched and she placed his arm around her.  
"How was your day? Need a massage?" she smiled, and turned him over and started to massage him before he could say anything. Yaten kept his mouth shut and let her work her wonders.

"Sooo... anyway this morning I met with the girls" Minako smiled, feeling slightly nervous. Yaten just murmured a reply, "and ur, Usagi told me... she's urm... pregnant" Yaten didn't do anything for a while, until he suddenly starting laughing.  
"HA HA HA SIEYA A FATHER! HA HA" Yaten laughed so much that Minako fell off his back, and onto the floor. She screamed and grabbed her stomach, and then Yaten sat up too, and offered her a hand up.

"Oh god..." he looked down to her holding her stomach, "you are too aren't you?"

---

Ami and Taiki sat by the phone, neither saying much as they waited. Minako was the first to call.

"Hiya!" her bubbly voice sang, "I just told Yaten"  
"How'd it go?"  
"Perfectly. He's really happy" Minako beamed, and Taiki and Ami looked at one another contently.  
"That's wonderful" Ami kindly said, and heard some russle go on at Minako's end, and what sounded like Yaten telling her to put it on loudspeaker. Ami and Taiki looked at each other in confusion, both wondering how Yaten _actually_ was.  
"Hi" Yaten said, and Taiki laughed.  
"So a father huh?"  
"Yes apparently, and I heard Seiya will be too," they could hear Yaten was smiling. Everyone laughed, "There's going to be competition there then," Yaten did his best impression of Seiya, "MY BABY WILL BE BORN FIRST!"  
"Poor Usagi" Taiki joked and they all laughed.


	3. Minako and Usagi's Plan of Action!

**A/N : Okkay, so this isn't going to be the best chapter in this story, but I need to explain a few things first, so you know roughly what's happened in the past... and who's doing what. Our main characters are now 20, expect for Mamo-Chan... who would be 24 right? (if we go via the manga years)... anyway enjoy! x**

** ---**

Ami and Taiki had set up their dining room to invite their closest friends around, and Ami could not help but feel sorry for Makoto.

Rei had brought along Mamo-Chan, whom she'd been dating for 6 years. The two had been off-and-on for the first 5 years. Due to Mamo-Chan leaving for Yale 4 years ago, they hadn't got to see each other as much as they would have liked, but this is probably how it had worked since Rei was 14 at the start. Usagi had brought Seiya, as Minako had brought Yaten. Yet Manoko had no-one, and Ami's heart sank a little as she watched her friend make the most of it, as she had recently due to the lovers all being united and serious now.

"I'm going to make a toast" Seiya said, standing up, "to Dumpling and Minako!".

Everyone stood up and raised their glasses, and Ami giggled. It'd been two months since they found out the bring news, but due to everyone's work arrangements/university times they couldn't make the meal any sooner. Ami and Taiki were the only ones at University, where-as Manoko took some cooking courses with Usagi and Minako and the three opened a cafe together (where Minako could sing in the evenings). Yaten and Seiya were still in the three lights with Taiki, but had enough money not to bother with University; they planned on staying as idols. Mamoru came out of University, straight into work as a teacher and Rei worked at the shrine as a Priestess.

"To Usagi and Minako!" they all knocked their glasses together gently and Ami giggled nervously.  
"I have something to announce" she smiled, and Manoko's face light up too. Only she already knew. Taiki looked worried, and Yaten and Seiya moved closer to their friend, ready to joke around and make fun.  
"Your pregnant too aren't you?" Minako squealed right-to-the-point as usual, and Ami looked down embarrassed. Before Minako squealed in delight with Usagi, both holding hands and jumping in their seats. Seiya messed up Taiki's hair and Yaten patted his back.

"Well that's wonderful..." Taiki smiled nervously to Ami who smiled the same nervous smile back.  
"Now we can from a chibi- lights" Minako winked, and the others looked annoyed. Seiya and Yaten laughed, but Taiki shook his head.  
"No way is my child going to work as an idol" and Ami nodded in agreement.  
"How's the new album selling?" Mamo-chan asked, and Seiya smiled.  
"It's number 1 again!" Minako told him, and then looked around at the now empty plates, "I'll go get Dessert!" she jumped off, and Usagi and Manoko followed her.

The dinner table continued to talk about the three lights success, and how Mamo-Chan's job was going while Minako was feeding Yaten dessert, and Seiya and Usagi were racing to see how could eat their dessert faster, which lead to them each eating 3 slices of cake and finishing at the same time. Then Mamoru asked something Yaten and Taiki where hoping wouldn't be brought up.

"So who do you think will have their baby first?"

Everyone seemed to stiffen a little expect Seiya and Minako.

"Us" the both replied, and Yaten slapped his head, and Usagi sighed. Seiya and Minako looked at each other competitively.  
"Well, who ur, found out first?" Mamoru said, him and Rei both sweatdropping in awkwardness.  
"Me" Minako replied smiling.  
"Only because I was scared to look at the test!"  
"Scaredy cat!" Minako chimed, and Usagi pulled her irritated face at Minako. The others looked awkward and didn't say anything while those two bickered over whether Usagi was a whimp or not.

"Does it really matter?" Yaten asked, and Seiya shrugged.  
"Not really," Taiki replied, "by the sounds of it they'll be pretty close births" Minako and Usagi suddenly stopped taunting one another and turned to nod.  
"Will you hold my hand?" Minako asked, and Usagi nodded her head.  
"If you hold mine!" they both had watery eyes and started to cry loudly with one another.  
"Help me" Yaten whispered to no-one in particular and Seiya nodded in agreement.  
"No you idiots!" Rei growled, "you'll be in separate rooms! You don't go in the same one you know! You'll have to divide your friends to which go into labour with you" Minako and Usagi stopped crying for a moment, looked at one another and wailed again. Seiya and Yaten looked fed up already and Taiki, Mamoru and Ami had sweat-drops again.  
"AHH! I NEED YOU USAGI!"  
"ITS NOT FAIR! THEY CAN'T PART US MINAKO!" Rei's veins started to throb. Mamoru simply patted her hand in a small attempt to calm her.  
"It's okay guys. I'm sure one of you will have a child first, and then you can take it in turns to stand by the other ones side" Makoto smiled, and Minako and Usagi nodded.  
"Oh I hope I go first then! I can't imagine Minako started encouraging words at me in labour!" everyone laughed.  
"Hey! I worked as a fitness instructor for the three-lights once!" Minako pointed her finger at Usagi and everyone went into their "here we go..." mood, "wasn't I wonderful Yaten?"  
"Yes" he replied to keep his girlfriend happy. Minako seemed contented.  
"Anyway, I hope you go first too," Minako replied, "but you'd be too busy complaining and crying once you saw what you have to go through"

Everyone was put-off having a second dessert, and after Usagi's worrying of what child-birth is actually like, and the men trying to change the conversation into sports, they all went their separate ways home.

Ami and Taiki waved good-bye to their last guests Yaten and Minako, and shut the door relieved it was over.

"Ahh I'm tired" Taiki rubbed his neck, and Ami nodded sweetly.  
"Same but I think I should go over some more notes again" She turned to tidy-up the dining room first, and Taiki followed her silently for a moment.  
"What are you going to do about university?" Taiki asked, thinking of how they were going to cope with raising children and working for a degree. Ami turned and smiled.  
"I'm not sure. I figured we could wait to see what Minako and Usagi are planning for childcare first"

---

Minako, Usagi and Makoto were working at their cafe the next day, and while Makoto was busying making cakes, Usagi and Minako were waitressing the few customers. They then went to the washing-up area, and both placed their heads in their hands bored.

"I wonder what Makoto will do once we have children" Minako sighed, and Usagi nodded.  
"How will she run this place all by herself until we can work again?" Usagi asked in thought, imagining Makoto juggling all those plates on her hands and head, and maybe even feet! Minako simply pictured herself with some children hanging out with other celebrity's children.  
"I don't think I will come back to work" Minako stated, dreaming of herself and Yaten by a pool drinking cocktails.  
"Really?" Usagi asked surprised. She couldn't let Makoto down, so she would somehow juggle raising children, touring with her boyfriend Seiya and waitressing. Usagi sighed, "I don't think I can either. How will I look after Seiya, this baby and go on tour with the three lights?" Minako smiled widely.  
"Oh yes! Their touring next year," she clapped her hands together and her eyes turned into hearts, "finally! We had to wait all this time for Taiki to finish uni" The pool vanished from Minako's dreams and suddenly Minako was on a tour bus screaming out to adoring fans.  
"do you think Yaten will-"  
"USAGI? MINAKO?" their faces dropped their excitement as they turned to see Makoto calling after them, "Hey guys! There's customers out there waiting for you," she curiously asked, and saw them both leaning on the kitchen surface, "are you two ok? Do you need a break?"  
"We're fine Makoto," Minako replied, standing up straight, "it's only been 2 months!" Usagi nodded  
"We could at _least _work another two" Usagi smiled, and the two walked out to the front of the cafe to put on their adoring smiles and hand out cake.

"_We could at least work another two". _Two more months? Then what was Makoto going to do?

---

Mamoru poured some tea into Rei's cup then his.

"Who was that on the phone?" Mamoru asked, and Rei sighed.  
"Makoto. She's worried about what she's going to do after those two take maternity leave"  
"Could they not run from afar? Check in every now and then-"Mamoru stopped himself, reminding himself who he was speaking of, "can she not employ new people?"  
"Well, Usagi and Minako both own a third of the business, or more like, Yaten and Seiya do"  
"I'm sure they would be happy to give it up. After all, it is only their wife's hobby to them" Mamoru said, and Rei nodded, resting her head on her hand.  
"Perhaps. Should we buy a share?" Rei asked, and Mamoru thought about it.  
"We don't have the money, nor any employs to give her" Mamoru stated as suddenly Chad ran in the room. They turned to look up to him, and Rei thought how little he'd changed, expect he didn't love her anymore. He was still a devoted worked, but the only other worker at the shrine expect her grandpa. Chad quickly bowed.

"I think it might have left something in here," he stated, and looked around the room puzzled, "... or not. Sorry for bothering you" he quickly left before they could reply.  
"Could Chad help out?"  
"Darling, I think he's been working here too long to work in a ... cafe" Mamoru said, and Rei nodded.  
"Yeh your right. But there must be some way we could help her"

---

"So are we still going to tour next year?" Seiya stopped strumming his guitar and asked the question that had passed their minds when they had time. Taiki looked up from the piano and Yaten looked at him from the sofas.  
"We've got to. Our fans have already brought the tickets" Taiki said, and Yaten nodded.  
"Minako would kill me too. She's been looking forward to this. So how I. I just need to travel and get away for a while" Yaten yawned, and Seiya nodded.  
"We're still going to bring our partners," Taiki said, then thought for a while, "I've been thinking. What are Usagi and Minako doing about the cafe?"  
"Giving it up probably" Yaten replied, not really that bothered by what Minako would choose. Seiya looked in thought for a while. He'd already talked this though with Usagi, and Usagi had agreed to go on tour with him, but stated she didn't want to leave Makoto behind.  
"Are they going to raise the children themselves?" Taiki asked, thinking of his conversation with Ami.  
"Most likely," Yaten shrugged. He would have to listen to Minako's rambles more often. Some of it made sense now and then.  
"Yes," Seiya nodded, now starting to strum his guitar again, "Yes. Usagi will be looking after chibi-chibi"  
"Chibi-chibi?" Yaten raised an eyebrow.  
"I don't know if it's a boy or girl so it's chibi-chibi until we find out. Usagi got all annoyed at Chib-Usa, or Chibi-Sei when Rei suggested it appartently, so I now name our child Chibi-Chibi" Seiya smirked, and the other two laughed.  
"You think Usagi could help look after our child while Ami's still studying?" Taiki asked, and Seiya nodded, "Maybe they can go from running a cafe to a nursery".  
"Well that sounds like a smart move. Usagi and Minako looking after three child" Yaten sarcastically said and Taiki and Seiya couldn't help but laugh.  
"We're doomed" Taiki said.

---

_Taiki entered the greenhouse and for the first time in a long while, he heard nothing. He smiled to himself, as he looked around the room to check no fans were hiding. He walked up to the roses, and held a white rose close to him to smell its beauty. Looking at it was just not enough. In a way, he wanted Ami here, to tell him all that he already knew about roses. _

"_Sending a white rose would send the receipt "I am worthy of you" and stands from secrecy and silence" he imagined her voice lightly saying. Taiki thought about picking the rose and placing it in Ami's locker. He could share his secret, it could be their secret. Taiki was in love with Ami and every song he wrote now was about her. Every song he wrote before he sang for her, and he wondered if he would ever pluck up the courage to tell her. Sure, he could sing to millions of fans but not tell one girl how he truly felt? He wondered if she listened and knew the songs he'd written for her. Four songs, FOUR songs! In two weeks. One about when he first saw her as he climbed out the black van, one when she passed him in the corridor, and two about how he hoped it would be. The first they'd performed recently in concert, but he had no idea if Ami had gone._

_He didn't realise he was shaking and that blood was pouring down his hands. The thought of Ami waiting backstage for him was too much for his heart to take. Hey, at this rate, maybe he'd write an album and call it Ami. _

_Suddenly Taiki could hear two figures behind the door and turned to see them. _

"_Who's there?" he called out as Makoto fell through the door. Makoto was the girl he sat in front of in class as she knew Ami and the seat next to Ami had gone ..._

"_Oh? Taiki-san!" Makoto pulled herself of the floor slowly.  
"I thought I found a quiet place at last"  
"Oh, sorry about that" Makoto brushed off the dirt on her dress.  
"That's okay. Not a problem" Taiki shrugged off. _

_Unexpectedly, Usagi then walked through the door. Usagi was the clumsy one who Seiya was chasing after and having not much luck with._

"_Mako-Chan! Oh, Taiki-San!" she smiled widely at them both; walking through the door Makoto just fell through.  
"Another smiling face! I guess I should surrender this place to you!" Taiki placed out a hand, and Usagi was about to comment until she noticed the bleeding hand.  
"Oh!" she looked startled, and Taiki wondered why, "What happened? You're bleeding!" Usagi gently pointed, and Taiki looked down.  
"Oh, this?" Taiki wasn't too bothered.  
"That's true! You hurt yourself on rose thorns. Let me see!" Makoto said, looking worried.  
"It's nothing, really!" Taiki raised both hands faking a smile. But Usagi was by his aid wrapping her pink__handkerchief__ around the cuts in no time.  
"Don't worry! There you go!" Usagi smiled, which Taiki returned. He wondered how much Seiya would beg him for it later, but if Yaten saw it first, wondered how much Yaten would get out of Seiya.  
"Thank you. I'll give you a present for your kindness!" he smiled, and Usagi and Makoto looked back up blank faces.  
"huh?" Usagi said as Taiki looked at the roses again.  
"O'Rose thou art sick. The invisible worm, That flies in the night in the howling storm:has found thy bed of crimson joy: And his dark secret love does thy life destroy" Taiki recalled, and looked at Usagi's confused face. _

"_It's Blake" he explained.  
"Break...? Oh! Like a coffee break!" Usagi smiled happily, her face now lighting up, Makoto sweat dropped, and Taiki looked in despair. Was she really this stupid or face-obsessed? "If you'd like, would you want to join us for snacks? Mako-chan's strawberry shortcake is delicious!" _

_What a strange girl Taiki thought, as Usagi just realised it._

"_Oh, did I say something strange?"  
"Usagi-chan, "Blake" is the name of a famous poet" Makoto whispered, and Usagi looked pissed off. _

_ ---_

Taiki turned over in his bed, pulling the covers over him more. Perhaps Usagi wouldn't be as bad a mother as he thought... she had helped him out many times. She cared deeply for people too. But then again, maybe Makoto could sell the cafe too and become their nanny?

Ami stirred a little, and sat up.

"Is something wrong Taiki?" she sleepily asked and he shook his head.  
"No, nothing" he pulled her closer and they both drifted back to sleep

---

Seiya was playing his guitar while Usagi was sleeping on the sofa, spread out and constantly twisting into weird positions. He'd just written a new song about the joy of expecting a baby. Seiya watched Usagi turn one more time and chuckled to himself. He put down his guitar and went to light Usagi up, and put her into bed. She'd get cross at him for letting her sleep, when she was listening to his new song. He gently placed her on the bed, and tucked her in giving her a kiss. He quietly laughed to himself and went back to strumming his guitar. He wondered how Yaten was coping with Minako. Here was a man who refused to carry anything too heavy in case it damaged his looks, and if he didn't sleep for 13 hours, he'd be the worse grump to be around. Minako wasn't exactly going to take a kicking baby lightly, and was most likely going to be complaining most of the time. Seiya wondered how long Yaten could cope before he started to sleep in his guest bedroom, and laughed at the thought of Yaten actually having to get up in the middle of the night; it wasn't going to happen.

It'd be a milestone for Yaten to actually admit he liked Minako. He wasn't one for relationships that lasted more than a couple hours, and for Yaten to put someone first was well, a first, and very _very _rare. Seiya then thought about Usagi waking up in the middle of the night. Nope, seems Seiya would have to endure that part too. He smiled to himself, secretly; he couldn't wait for the new arrival.

---

Usagi awoke to the smell of pancakes. She simply threw back the covers and let her nose guide her.

She found herself entering the kitchen to stare down at a table full of pancakes, chocolate sauce and fruit. And a note.

_Dumpling, _Usagi couldn't help but smile already, _meeting this morning about the new musical. Won't see you until tonight_, Usagi laughed at the mock-drawing Seiya had done, of himself upset. Usagi always signed off her letters with a drawing of herself, _yours forever, Seiya xxxx_

Usagi looked up to all the food, and her smile grew even more. _Oh I'm yours forever too Seiya_ she smiled and tucked in. Suddenly the door bell rang, and she turned to see a crying Rei.

"Rei, what's up?"  
"M-M-Mamo-chan!"


	4. Taiki's Surpise

"What's wrong?" Usagi worriedly asked, opening the door fully so Rei could walk in.  
"we've been arguing. I'm afraid the wedding's off" Rei said quietly, and Usagi shut the front door.  
"Pancakes?" she simply asked, and Rei looked confused, following Usagi to the Kitchen.

"Oh wow!" Rei said, "you can cook that well?" Usagi looked annoyed for a second.  
"No, Seiya made them for me-"  
"Oh" Rei said quietly and pulled out a chair to sit on. Just as Usagi took hers, the bell rang again.

This time, it was Minako looking worried.

"What's up? How come your not at work?" Minako asked, and Usagi looked down at the time and screamed.  
"SHIT!" Minako waved her hand and giggled.  
"Don't worry, I was late this morning"  
"Come in" Usagi smiled, and Minako heard Rei's sob's and ran to the kitchen. Usagi finally sat down and started chomping on the now-cold pancakes.

"What's wrong?" Minako asked Rei.  
"M-Mamo-C-Chan. We were arguing Minako!" Minako cuddled her friend, and Usagi looked guilty at the pancakes and decided that they didn't matter, there already cold now anyway.  
"What was it about?" Usagi gently asked, and Rei shrugged.  
"Invitions. T-then he said, if I was this much of a p-pain there's no point in m-m-marrying me!" Rei started to wail, and Usagi pulled a face while Minako stayed looking worried.  
"I'm sure he didn't mean. Mamo-chan loves you" Usagi smiled. It suddenly felt like yesterday when she was chasing Mamo-Chan and Rei down the street, annoyed because she liked Mamoru. Then there was that year, when Rei didn't get to talk Mamoru much, when he was at Yale for a year. Rei was upset that he wouldn't even come see her in the holidays, and that she didn't get to talk to him all that much. They'd been there for her while she cried, even though they also secretly wanted to be with Yaten and Seiya.

"You can't doubt that" Minako nodded, and Rei shook her head. No she couldn't. Even Seiya, Yaten and Taiki hadn't proposed to their girlfriends, and she saw how much they meant to them. She dried a tear.  
"Your right. It was just a stupid argument," Rei admitted, and smiled a little, "you know what men are like when their angry"

Minako and Usagi had flashbacks then nodded. Seiya didn't take anything out on Usagi, he just wouldn't talk to her for a while, and Yaten would act to Minako how he acted to everyone; dark-natured. He'd also shout. Who knew someone so small could shout so loud? Minako couldn't help but shudder a little.

"Right" they both nodded.  
"Now, how about some _warm_ pancakes?" Minako asked, after tasting Usagi's cold one.

---

Makoto was washing up in-between making cakes and serving customers. Minako went... what? An _hour_ ago? It takes 3 minutes to walk to Seiya and Usagi's apartment, and Minako _ran_ from the shop.

Minako and Usagi ran in wearing their cute pastel-colour dresses that counted as their uniform. Minako had a baby yellow colour, where as Usagi wore a light blue dress. They had matching hats and aprons just like the uniform they wore when running the school's cafe. Makoto had a light peppermint green dress herself. She rubbed her hands on her apron, and gave them an annoyed look.

"Where have you been?"  
"Cheering Rei up" Minako replied, looking upset, as did Usagi.  
"But we're here now!" Usagi beamed, and went off to serve an incoming customer.  
"What's wrong with Rei?" Makoto asked, worried.  
"Oh, she had an argument with Mamo-chan. But it's okay now! We cheered her up!" Minako smiled, and Makoto smiled back.  
"Well that's good" she simply said.

---

Ami was finding it hard to focus on her morning class, and felt annoyed at missing valuable learning time! She really wasn't ready for a baby. This was her _second_ year; she had another 5 until she got her doctor's license. Luckily, she'd talked to the teacher who was willing to suggest books and send over the notes she needed when she got even bigger. Thankfully, this was still just the start, she was due to have a winter baby, so there would be no exams around then.

When walking back from class, she passed Rei coming out of a shop and quickly ran over to go see her.

"Rei!" she waved over, and Rei smiled at her.  
"How're you?" Rei asked and Ami smiled.  
"I'm alright thank you, only... I was finding it hard to focus in class today"  
"Is that due to the baby?" Rei smiled, raising an eyebrow and Ami nodded.  
"Probably. Anyway, what were you doing?"  
"Sneaking to go get Mamo-Chan the right invitations for our wedding. We were fighting over the right style, and ended up saying some things we both regret, so I'm going to make it right by getting the type he wanted," Rei smiled, and Ami giggled, "that should sort it out"  
"I'm sure it will," Ami smiled, and they crossed her favourite book-store, "do you mind?"  
"No!" Rei smiled, "Not at all"

---

Ami found the medical area straight away, and Rei looked around the rest of the books, finding they had an area for weddings; from locations to dresses, cakes to seasons. Rei and Mamoru wanted a summer wedding, they had agreed on that much.

Once she pulled out the "Big Fat Wedding Guide" she noticed a man that looked like Taiki was standing behind the bookcase. She peered through, and sure enough it was Taiki. Some women was smiling up at him, and holding onto his arm.

"This one's _perfect_ I love it!" she squealed, and Rei looked worriedly. She then ran to go see Ami who was carrying 2 heavy books, and Rei took them off her.

"What's the rush?"  
"I- ur- just remembered I booked an appointment with Makoto to try cakes for my wedding. Come on! Don't want to be late do we?" Rei awkwardly made up, and Ami just went along with it.  
"Ok. I'll come here later tonight"  
"thanks!" Rei breathlessly ran to the furthest cash point.

---

Minako and Usagi were back to gossiping by the washing-up booth, keeping an eye out for any coming customers.

"I'm glad we managed to cheer Rei up earlier"  
"Same. I bet they both end up buying the cards for one another"  
"Mamo-Chan probably feels really stupid"  
"He better or else he will be once he takes the wrath of the goddess of love, Minako!" Minako replied and they both giggled, when they suddenly noticed Ami and Rei walking in.

Rei choose a corner booth, then ran to speak to Usagi and Minako.

"I need to talk to Makoto"  
"Urm she's right out back" Usagi replied, and Minako nodded.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Oh, I saw Taiki talking to another women, who was all over him. I didn't want Ami to see so rushed her here and told her we have to taste cake for my wedding" Minako and Usagi looked at each other, not sure whether to be worried about Taiki or laugh at Rei's lie.

"I'll go tell her" Usagi replied, and walked off. Minako smiled a brighter smile.  
"I'll get straight to serving cake! Venus, Love power.... Serrrrvvvvve cake!" she joked, and Rei slapped her forehead before returning to talk with Ami.

---

_Taiki couldn't get to sleep, and he didn't know why. He thought through everything that could be bugging him, then it dawned on him. The thought he'd had that morning. About asking Ami for her hand in marriage. _

_How would he? _

_He'd involve a white rose somehow. That was symbolic in too many ways to them, and it was his signature flower. He'd have to involve a book somehow... maybe if he cut a square out of one, or made a fake book, he could hide the box with the ring inside? _

_Ah. The ring. So much to think about. Who better to ring then Seiya and... possibly Yaten? Seiya was the most caring (when he wanted to be) and romantic. And well, they couldn't do something so important to Taiki without inviting along Yaten. When Yaten bothered, he always had some pretty good ideas. _

_He looked at the time. Better wait to ring Yaten in the morning. But Seiya he could call now. _

"_Seiya?" he asked over the phone, and as he thought, Seiya didn't sound the least bit tired.  
"Taiki! I was just writing a song I was hoping to show you on Sunday" the happy voice beamed back.  
"That's great. But I actually rang for some help about something very close to me"  
"Ami? You finally going to propose?" Seiya's voice went quieter.  
"Yes. Don't tell Usagi! And speaking of Usagi, you can't talk. You haven't proposed to her either" he heard Seiya smirk.  
"Don't worry. I know what she's like. She's asleep anyway. And I know I haven't yet. I will when the time's right. Anyway, You got any plans of how you're going to do it?"  
"A few"  
"Brilliant, I'll meet you tomorrow morning at your apartment" _

---

_Seiya woke-up regretting going to bed so late, but he'd get over it. He knew today's planning wasn't going to be quick, and that he probably wouldn't see Usagi much today. He decided he'd surprise her by leaving pancakes, knowing she had to get up for work soon anyway. If he could time this, he'd miss Minako while he went to pick up Yaten. Yaten only lived two floors below him, which would mean... he looked at the clock... he'd have to s-l-o-w-l-y walk down the stairs, and hope he could just catch Minako running off for work. _

_His plan worked, Minako was running screaming "Fuck I'm late!" as she left Yaten resting on the doorway. Yaten saw Seiya and rolled his eyes._

"_We don't have a meeting today, so there's no way your dragging me to one you've just decided on" Yaten snapped, as happy as ever. Seiya shook his head, smiling the smile that millions of girls fainted at, but more importantly was Usagi's weakness. Yaten raised a curious eye-brow. _

"_It's about Taiki"  
"Now I'm interested"_

_ ---_

Taiki looked at the book, and the lady suddenly placed her hands on his arm.

"This one's _perfect_ I love it!" the lady smiled. Taiki stared at the women knowing this woman's never read poetry in her life. He could hear Seiya and Yaten sniggering, and gave them looks.

"Thank you. I'd like to look by myself now" Taiki said, and the lady rudely backed off and started on Yaten. Taiki looked through all the poets, and came across his favourite poet: William Blake. He smiled, and Yaten crept up behind him.  
"Shouldn't you get the ring first? Check the box will fit in the thickness of the book?" Taiki shook his head.  
"The ring will fit any box I give it! This book is perfect. Ami hasn't read all his poem's yet" Taiki smiled. Yaten nodded.  
"Right, now onto the ring store" Seiya winked, appearing out of no-where holding a couple of books himself.  
"Who are they for?"  
"Usagi" Seiya laughed.

---

Minako and Usagi had just about finished serving every type of cake they had, and the ones Makoto had just brought from the store to pass off as wedding cake, and Ami and Rei tasted them all (much to Minako and Usagi's annoyance).

"Yum I think I'll have to have a chocolate sponge cake" Rei smiled, and Minako slurped on her smoothie.  
"When's Yaten going to ask _me_ to marry him?" she asked, and Usagi nodded.  
"When's Seiya going to ask _me_ to marry him?" and Ami giggled and Rei smirked.  
"I'm sure they will soon!" Ami told them, and Makoto finished closing up the cafe and sat down with the group.  
"What are you guys talking about?"  
"When our boyfriends will finally propose!" Usagi and Minako sulked. Makoto sighed.  
"Ineed a _boyfriend _first" Usagi, Minako and Rei moved closer, and slowly leaned next to Makoto.  
"Ooooh Makoto why didn't you say?" Rei asked, her eyes wide with excitement and her hand covering her mouth.  
"Don't worry Makoto, The Venus goddess of Love, Minako will help you out!"  
"Yeh. Your doing pretty well getting Yaten to propose aren't you?" Rei snobbishly asked, and Minako looked pissed off. She turned away and folded her arms.  
"He'll do it soon. Just you wait, I haven't wanted it yet. I'll work my marriage, and watch this finger," Minako held up her finger for them all to see, "it'll soon a ring on it"  
"I wonder what type of ring Yaten would choose for you" Makoto said, and Ami shook her head first.  
"Firstly, we need to sort out your problems Mako-chan" Ami smiled, and the other three nodded.  
"What are you looking for?" Usagi asked, and Makoto smiled, her eyes turning into stars.

"Someone tall, with long brown hair, who has a cute smile, and is loving" Makoto put her hands together, and Rei smiled.  
"Aww Makoto I'm sure we'll find you someone" Rei winked, and Minako and Usagi followed suit.

---

Taiki had cut out the middle of the poetry book, feeling bad to ruin such a wonderful book. Seiya set upon getting some champagne and white roses, and Yaten simply sat there admiring the ring, shining it in the light. It was a blue diamond heart cut ring.

"I'm surprised we found a blue diamond this perfect, there so rare" Yaten stated.  
"Well, our agent can work wonders" Seiya winked, and Yaten nodded. Taiki took the box off Yaten and placed it in the middle of the book and closed it.

"Should I wrap it up?" Taiki asked and Yaten and Seiya nodded.

Taiki wrapped it up, took one rose out of the bouquet and placed it onto of the wrapped up book. He then placed a note which simply said "_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you" _and placed the note under the rose.

"Right, now to make dinner" Seiya grinned.

---

Yaten rubbed his eyes as he walked through the door and saw Minako standing there with her hands on her hips.

"You've got some explaining to do" She simply said, and Yaten shrugged, closed the door and sat down on the sofa.  
"What was Taiki doing with another women in the book store today?"  
"How'd you know that?"  
"My all-seeing eyes!" Minako folded her arms. She was still wearing her work uniform, and quite frankly, Yaten loved it. He closed his eyes for a second in thought.  
"Oh really?" he opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes. Now tell me what he was doing!" Minako wasn't going to let this go.  
"Preparing to propose to Ami" he simply replied, and was waiting to see Minako jump up and down. She stood there in shock for a moment, and then jumped into Yaten's lap.

"How's he proposing?" her eyes turned to hearts as she faced her boyfriend.  
"He's cut out a section in a book, and placed the ring in it" Yaten said, and Minako jumped up again and did the dance he was expecting earlier. Minako then pulled Yaten up via his tie and kissed him.

"I'm so happy" she whispered and kissed him again, pulling via his tie into the bedroom. If this is how Minako reacted to Ami and Taiki's engagement, he'd have to run a mile after he asked her.

---

Seiya couldn't wait to see his Usagi, and rushed to open the door, and as soon as he did, he saw her sneaking to get some biscuits Seiya had hidden in the top cupboard. Seeing he couldn't reach it, he snuck over and held her up himself.

"Oh!" she cried as she got thrown in the air and took out the biscuits. As soon as he place her on the ground, she placed the biscuits on the side and threw her arms around him.

"How was your day?" she asked and kissed him. After a little while, Seiya smiled back.  
"Perfect"  
"And your meeting?"  
"Perfect" he smiled and Usagi pulled a way a little.  
"Was Taiki there?"  
"Of course," he moved closer again and Usagi pulled a doubtful face, which made Seiya move back, "what?"  
"How come he was at the bookstore with another lady then?" Usagi's eyes watered, and Seiya laughed. Usagi looked even more offended.

"What?" she quietly asked.  
"He was planning his engagement to Ami. Who told you he was with another woman?" Usagi then laughed, and hugged Seiya out of happiness.

"Ami's getting engaged!" She jumped up and down. And Seiya held her up to kiss her.

"Seiya" Usagi whispered in-between a kiss, with both of their eyes closed.  
"Yes dumpling?"  
"We'll get married one day won't we?" Seiya didn't say anything but kissed her harder on the lips.

---

"Taiki?"

Taiki waited nervously in the kitchen, playing with the cloth that lay in his hands ready to serve dinner. He was waiting till he heard a noise that indicated Ami had opened the book, and seen the ring.

One minute had passed, then another...

And suddenly he heard a gasp, and peered a little through the open door. Ami was sitting there, staring at the ring with a hand over her mouth. Her cheeks glowed pink, and her eyes looked up to see Taiki there grinning nervously.

"Taiki?" she now whispered, and Taiki nodded, walked over and placed the ring on her finger.

"Will you marry me Ami?" he asked, kneeling down to one knee. Ami could only nod, and nod and nod until Taiki stood up.  
"Yes!" she squealed and threw her arms around him, showering him in kisses.

---

Rei put down the phone, and placed a hand to her mouth to cover the giggles.

"What's so funny?" Mamo-Chan looked up from the home-work he was marking and Rei came and sat down next to him.  
"Nothing," she shook her head, resting against Mamoru who pulled her into a hug, "but Ami just got engaged too" Rei smiled then Mamoru looked at her lovingly then reached into his pocket.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry Rei, for everything earlier... I didn't mean it, you know I'd never mean it. And it was just such a stupid argument," Mamo-chan pulled out the invites Rei had screeched and demanded yesterday and they'd fought over today, "and I think your more stylish then me"

Rei laughed, and got up to pull out the invites she'd ordered that he liked.

"But your opinion matters to me, and I think your right, these are more _sophisticated_" Rei smiled and kissed him. Mamo-chan shook his head.  
"I'm not marrying you if you don't accept these invites you so badly wanted" he teased and Rei nodded.  
"All right then, I'm just going to have to accept these aren't I?"

---

Makoto put down the phone with tears in her eyes. What was she going to do? Usagi and Minako were expecting children, Rei was engaged and Ami was now both! And Makoto was without a boyfriend, and soon might have to give up the cafe. It wouldn't be the same without Minako and Usagi there. She'd always dreamed she'd be a wife, owning a cafe and looking after children. Makoto sighed and made some coffee. She'd lived alone since she was really young, but only now was it starting to affect her.

Then she picked up her sewing kit, and finished off the baby clothes she'd started making for Minako and Yaten's baby.

Maybe she could babysit their children. She'd be good at that.


	5. Makoto's Admirer and Yaten's Plan

**A/N : Heyya! Thanks so far for the reviews/favs! I'll clear up a question; are they still sailor scouts? Well, I wrote this thinking they weren't ever sailor scouts, and that Rei **_**kept**_** dating Mamoru, so Usagi only use to crush on him, but fell in love when she met Seiya (I will give more flashbacks to clear things up! I promise!). However, there's no reason for you not to read it thinking they are; but remember I doubt they'd be saving the earth while pregnant (could be a little tricky!) Thanks for all the love people! **** am trying to do a chapter every night... or every other night at this rate! Hope to get 2/3 done this weekend! :D Hana x**

** ---**

Seiya awoke to find a sleeping Usagi in his arms and he still smiled the same smile he had the first time he saw that.

It'd been a week since Taiki had proposed to Ami, and Usagi's cravings had kicked it more. Apples. Apples, apples and apples. They had at least 3 buckets of them in the kitchen. And there was still 8 months to go!

"_At least it's not carrots" Seiya shrugged.  
"I'd prefer it to be cake"_

Seiya was looking forward to this weekend when they would go to their first scan. Today he was appearing in a TV interview, which Usagi (and most likely Minako) would watch on the TV he'd brought her at the cafe.

Usagi stirred in his arms and he kissed her cheek before getting out of bed for a shower.

Today was going to be a long day, but he knew he could manage it if he knew Usagi was watching. And hell, he loved the attention.

---

Minako waited in the park, and suddenly Makoto ran up. Ami wasn't coming today; she and Taiki were going shopping together. Rei was there shortly after Makoto, claiming her car's broken down so Chad had to give her a lift. Makoto started a conversation with Chad about his car, as Rei and Minako sat down on a bench, thinking the usual question when they would all meet up.

Where's Usagi?

Suddenly, as fate would like to have it, Usagi jogged over to them.

"Sorry I'm late!" she breathlessly said, and Minako and Rei simply rolled their eyes. They had all decided they'd go boyfriend hunting for Makoto, and Minako requested they stopped off for some ice cream, since she couldn't get enough of chocolate ice cream at the moment.

"_You're lucky. I'm stuck with Apples!" Usagi threw and caught an apple while Minako who was too busy tucking into a bucket of ice-cream hidden in the cafe's fridge._

They all started to walk down the road, when Rei turned to them.

"Aren't we missing Mako-chan?" Rei pointed out and they all turned around to see she was still in deep conversation with Chad.  
"MAKOTO!" Minako called, and Makoto blushed and ran to catch up with them.  
"Urr, sorry guys" she smiled, and Minako laughed.  
"It's okay. As long as I get my ice cream soon" she grinned.

---

"Do you think he's cute?" Minako pointed out a random tall guy passing them.  
"Not really..." Makoto replied.  
"I do" Minako stated, pretty happy with the sight.  
"Ooh what about him?" Usagi pointed to the guy in the car waving at them. Everyone turned with a sweatdrop to Usagi.  
"That's Seiya" Rei pointed out, and Usagi did her embarrassed giggle.  
"E-exactly" She replied.  
"Ooh what about him?" Rei pointed out, and nudged Makoto's elbow, "you'd be really cute together"  
"Urr, he's o-okay I guess" Makoto replied embarrassed.  
"At this rate we'll never find someone" Minako muttered, and everyone turned to her.  
"What did you say?" Usagi taunted and Minako laughed.  
"I need more ice-cream"  
"You haven't finished that one-" Makoto pointed out and Minako laughed.  
"And?" Minako stood up and ate it in one and went to get seconds.

---

"How cute are these booties?" Minako held up some white baby boots with yellow ribbons and Usagi giggled, and held up two soft toys.  
"What about these?" Usagi pulled a face to match the toys, and Rei looked disgusted.  
"Ew you look so ugly when you pull that face," she walked over to some baby cribs where Makoto was, and pointed out a wooden one with red bedding, "ooh how cute is this crib?" Rei smiled and Minako nodded.  
"Think they have it in white and yellow?"  
"Why yellow?" Rei asked and Minako smiled.  
"I don't know if it's a boy or girl yet. Yellow goes well if it's either" Minako smiled.  
"Are you going to ask or wait for a surprise?" Makoto asked, and Rei laughed to herself.  
"You know how impatient Minako and Yaten are" she whispered, and Minako snapped into action.  
"We'll wait" Minako said, thinking she'd sneakily find out and make sure Rei doesn't find out.  
"Really?" Rei asked, surprised.  
"Well I think it's a wonderful choice" Makoto smiled.

"Hey guys! What about these toys?" Usagi called to the others, while holding up three stuffed cats, one black, one white and a grey kitten.  
"They look like Luna and Artmesis and Diana!" Minako smiled, "I'll have some of those toys! Yaten _loooooooves_ cats, almost as much as he _looooooooooves _ me" she purred, stroking one of the stuff toys.  
"Aren't you meant to have had your first scan yet?" Rei asked out of the blue, and Minako nodded.  
"We were?"  
"Yeh Usagi, remember we had to book it on a day Yaten and Seiya were free?" Usagi thought for a moment then did her nervous giggle. They had both agreed they'd go on the same day.  
"Oh yeh"  
"Which means we're going this weekend" Minako smiled. Makoto smiled brightly. Usagi's eyebrow twitched.  
"Wow! You'll get to actually see the baby for the first time!" Makoto smiled, and Minako nodded.  
"Aww you'll _have _to show us some photos" Rei smiled, and Usagi nodded.  
"Why don't you come too?" Usagi asked excited.  
"Aren't Yaten and Seiya going?" Makoto asked, wanting to go but not wishing to annoy Seiya and Yaten.  
"They won't mind" Minako lied smiling brightly. Of course Yaten would mind, but she didn't care. And anyway, if she worked for it, she could wrap him around her finger when she wanted.  
"You sure? This _is_ Yaten"  
"I'm sure. It isn't him having the ultrasound anyway!" Minako said, then noticed Usagi swinging the baby swing and sighed, "USAGI! If you swing your baby like that it's going to be sick!"  
"I bet the teachers in your parent class are going to be _soo _happy when they meet Usagi" Rei added.  
"I bet Seiya and Yaten can't wait either" Makoto muttered to Rei who quickly nodded.  
"_What was that?"_ Minako slide in to hear.

---

The weekend came sooner than they thought it would. Saturday morning, and Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako were lined up on one sofa outside a doctor's room, and Seiya leaned against the wall while Yaten sat on the sofa opposite, both the men wearing their sunglasses. Taiki wasn't coming due to his publicity stunt. _One_ of them had to be interviewed by the hottest music magazine, and he was the only one who could get out of any arrangement.

"Please," Usagi whispered to Makoto and Rei who were sitting to her left, "like pregnant women _really_ want to see the three lights" she referred to the sunglasses Seiya and Yaten were wearing to avoid publicity.  
"What's that?" Seiya leaned in from her right and Usagi laughed, waving her hand to dismiss it as nothing.  
"She's just nervous" Rei replied, and Minako and Ami suddenly paid attention.  
"I have mine next month" Ami smiled, not looking too bothered. She'd just read a load of books of delivering babies so she would just have to accept the facts. Though secretly, she was a little nervous.  
"I'm scared. Yaten!" Minako wailed, and Yaten signed. If he'd been nearer he would have put his arm around her –

"Aino, Minako?" a thick voice called from behind the door that opened a little. Minako stood up looking worried, and Yaten and Ami also stood up.

"I'll come too" Rei smiled, and stood up to follow them.

---

Minako lay down on the funny seat and gripped Yaten's hand who suddenly looked pissed off. Great, now his hand was going to hurt and be all red, but Minako looked so scared. Something inside of him felt angered and upset at how scared she looked. Ami and Rei stood at the end of the bed, listening to whatever the doctor was saying.

As time passed, the doctor placed a load of "pink jelly stuff" (or so Minako thought it looked like) on Minako's belly, and later placed a –

"COLD!" Minako screwed up her face, at the weird white plastic thing being rubbed over her belly. Rei watched looking digested next to Ami who looked really interested. Yaten raised an eyebrow in disgust too, but knew it had to be done anyway. Minako then looked away from her belly onto the screen, excited for what was to come.

---

Usagi sighed in the corridor. This was taking ages. After what seemed like _forever_ Minako jumped out of the door and smiled.

"Look Look!" she said, while walking in the room. Yaten followed behind with a load of pictures of the baby (so far...) in his hands. Rei and Ami were smiling, and quietly talking to themselves. Seiya and Usagi jumped up to see them.

"It looks like a swished squirrel!" Usagi said, and everyone except Seiya threw Usagi looks. Seiya couldn't help but laugh, and then had to tell Yaten to chill, who looked anything but happy.  
"She's _soo_ stupid sometimes" Rei muttered and Usagi quickly turned on her heel to face.  
"Your baby will look like that too, it's only natural" Ami smiled, and Usagi pulled a face.  
"I have something like _that_ inside me?" Usagi asked and Minako pulled a face at her, while cuddling the photos.  
"I think it's wonderful" Minako snapped, and Yaten crossed his arms and nodded. They all sat down, no-one saying anything waiting for Usagi's turn.

"Shall we all go in with you?" Minako asked Usagi who looked at all her friends then nodded smiling.

---

Usagi pulled the covers tighter around her, making herself really comfortable and then pulled out the first photos again. Seiya walked in from the bathroom in his boxers and jumped onto the bed, mucking up the covers. Usagi didn't say anything, and Seiya raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and Usagi didn't reply. Tears started to come to her eyes, and she shook her head, smiling.  
"Nothing" she replied, and looked from the photos to Seiya's face. Seiya sat up to look down into her eyes, and Usagi simply watched him move.  
"Well something's wrong Usagi. You're crying" he pointed out and Usagi nodded, and then smiled even brighter. Seiya's heart skipped a beat.  
"I'm going to be a mom," she whispered, and Seiya laughed, and scooped her up into a hug and started to rock her. She brought out the photos again, and pointed to where the head was, "it's got your face shape" she joked, and Seiya looked shocked.  
_"I don't look like a jellyfish!"_ he wanted to say, but then found something better: "That's going to be one lucky baby"  
"Oi!"

---

Minako grabbed a magnet as soon as she walked through the door and placed one scan on the fridge, and left the other on the kitchen counter – she'd have to send it to her mother. She sighed. Maybe Makoto would like a copy too? Yaten didn't have any family, and their other friends wouldn't care.

Artemis jumped onto the kitchen counter, and Minako smiled, showing him the photo. Artemis _seemed_ to smile, well – as much as a cat could. Yaten walked into the Kitchen area of their flat and ruffled Artemis's head.

"I've been thinking we should move apartments" Yaten said, and Minako looked up disappointingly – she loved this place. It was the same building as Seiya and Usagi, and not far from her other friends.  
"Why?" she demanded, walking to go get some ice-cream and ketchup. Yaten pulled a face.

"You're not really going to eat that are you?"  
"Don't knock it until you try it" she said, as she poured ketchup on the ice-cream. Yaten's face stayed digested, but he changed the conversation back onto his main mission.  
"Well, there's no way we can bring up a baby here. Where will the nanny live too?" Yaten asked, and Minako pulled a face.  
"I'm looking after this baby!" She replied, and Yaten nodded.  
"I know, but come on Minako, you'll need days off too. We both will want to go out sometimes together, and I think, a Nanny would be an ideal help" Minako nodded, tucking into another big mouthful of ice-cream. She never argued when Yaten put herself before him.  
"So we need a bigger place" Yaten concluded.  
"You seen anywhere?" Minako asked, and Yaten shook his head. He stopped resting on the counter and stood up.  
"I also thought we should get Seiya and Usagi to move near us too" Yaten stated, and Minako nodded quickly. Usagi and her had planned straight from the beginning they were doing this _together_ and that included raising the children together.  
"I'll talk to Usagi tomorrow" Minako smiled, and Yaten nodded.  
"They've invited us over for dinner tomorrow night"

---

Usagi opened the door, and welcomed a smiling Minako and Yaten into her apartment. Seiya appeared behind her, and took the Wine Minako was holding out for _him_. He smiled a thanks, knowing the two girls couldn't drink this. Yaten was the one who probably suggested they took wine instead of anything else - it wouldn't have been a gain for him.

Seiya was cooking Minako's favourite curry with rice and Usagi used her skilled smoothie-making to create Minako and her some nice drinks since they couldn't have any wine.

Usagi and Minako went into the lounge to see and talk, and Seiya walked with Yaten to the Kitchen. Seiya watched over the food while Yaten lounged on a stool next to the counters.

"What did you say you wanted to talk to me about?" Seiya asked, referring to their phone call yesterday.  
"Well, since my flat's too small, I was thinking about moving out" Yaten said, and Seiya dropped the wooden spoon to turn around to his friend.  
"What?" he asked and Yaten simply nodded.  
"But I was also thinking, _we_ could move into a big house" Yaten replied, and Seiya raised a brow in interest.  
"_We_?"  
"Yes. Me, Minako, You and Usagi" Yaten said, and Seiya turned around to carry on cooking, weighing the ideas in his head. Why not? It seemed perfect.  
"So we'd all share a house again?" Seiya double-checked the obvious.  
"Of course. Whether we buy a big one and half it is up to you" Yaten added. Wanting his privacy, but at the same time the company.  
"Well, we could all talk that through" Seiya replied, thinking of the pluses of sharing the house, that there'd always be company but their bedrooms would have to be the other side of the house. Or it'd be a noise competition most nights. And when the babies came along, it'd be easier for looking after.

---

"So what do you think?" Seiya asked, as Minako and Usagi looked at one another in thought. Living with Usagi? That'd be interesting. Of course, they all nearly brought a two bedroom apartment until they realised they'd need a bigger space if they were all going to share a flat, so brought two. None of them wanted anything particularly showy for their first homes.

"I'd love to do it!" Usagi smiled happily, and Seiya winked at her. Yaten saw this and rolled his eyes. He'd have to get use again to Seiya's dirty-mind and over-the-top showy affection for Usagi, and equally Usagi's back. Minako nodded.  
"We'd have a lot more space" she smiled, now picturing the hot-tub, swimming pool and palm trees, BBQ and her friends having a pool party.  
"We'd pay for it all" Seiya said, putting his hands behind his head.  
"I'd like to pay _something _towards-" Usagi started until Minako quickly placed a hand over Usagi's mouth.  
"_Ssh! You're meant to let them pay" _Minako hissed while smiling. Yaten and Seiya laughed.  
"With what money?" Seiya asked and Usagi shrugged.  
"I could-" she started, then went quiet and looked at her hands.

"Which brings me onto my second point," Yaten started, and both girls looked up worriedly, knowing their boyfriends were about to ask them the question they didn't want to be asked, "when are you going to sell the cafe?"  
"_When?_" Minako asked, hurt, "who said we'd sell it"  
"Minako, Usagi, we're not going to allow to _try_ and run a business while you're looking after children" Seiya said. He nearly added, _because neither of you could run a business, _but couldn't once he saw how hurt they looked.  
"We'll sell our shares to someone else, so Makoto could keep up her dream" Usagi added, and Minako nodded.  
"Or you sell them to Makoto. And she just hires some new workers" Yaten said. And Minako nodded, not so sure. She didn't want to leave Makoto... but it was now time for her to chase her dreams – and be the true wife of an idol. That meant interviews; duets _and_ she'd get to chase other stars. What more could Minako need? After her time as an idol passed, she'd train her child to be as equally talented.  
"I don't want to hurt Mako-chan's feelings" Usagi looked down at her folded hands, and Seiya gently took one of her hands into his own.  
"She always wanted to own a cafe," Seiya gently said, "it was just more cheerful with her friends working there, but don't worry. She knows you two need to chase your dreams to. You can finally draw cartoons professionally" Seiya smiled, and so did Usagi. She'd pushed drawing aside to the random doodles on napkins or receipts when working.

"And I... can be an Idol!" Minako threw her arm up, with stars appearing in her eyes, but Yaten choked on hi drink.  
"I don't think so" he muttered, angrily, and Minako ignored him, but Usagi and Seiya had sweatdrops.

---

Makoto rubbed the counters, and a tall young man looked over the counter. He didn't look to be much older than them, Minako observed, secretly watching while serving some couple.

"Excuse miss-" he started and Makoto looked up to find her face was really close to his.  
"Urm... yes?" she asked, and he lowered his voice.  
"Are you free this weekend?" he asked, smiling a seductive mile. Makoto nodded slowly.  
"Yes-"  
"Would you be interested in going out for a meal?" he asked, and Makoto didn't know what to say, until Minako appeared out of no-where, much to the annoyance of the couple waiting eagerly for their carrot cake and coffee.  
"Yes! She would. How about you pick her up from here at 6pm?" Minako asked, and the man nodded, and left. Minako suddenly turned to her friend.

"Isn't that great? He sure was cute. _And_ he was taller then you, had _long_ _brown_ hair, and a sexy smile!" Minako grinned, and Makoto thought of a certain other man's cute smile.  
"Yeh he was... but Minako you don't need to accept dates for me!" Makoto snapped, angry she now had to go out with this man instead of the one she truly wanted to. And the other day they had a good conversation between themselves when no-one really noticed her affection or cared.  
"What? Mako-chan, he's _perfect. _Give him a try!" she smiled, and suddenly they could both hear the couple who'd be shouting at Minako all this time.

"ALRIGHT! I'M COMING!" Minako stormed off, and Usagi then appeared next to Makoto.

"Mako-chan. You look very thoughtful" Usagi observed, and Makoto nodded.  
"She's got a date!" Minako yelled from the couple's table, and started to tell the couple the story they didn't really care about, "isn't it wonderful?" she finished with and the two simply nodded, with deadpan faces.  
"Really?" Usagi asked Makoto after listening to his story.  
"Yes" Makoto looked annoyed, and grabbed the cloth to go clean table tops.  
"That's wonderful!" Usagi giggled, and Minako nodded.  
"_See,_ I really am the Princess of Venus, and _looooooooooooooooove_" Minako laughed.  
"Why Princess? Wasn't it goddess before?" Usagi asked, and Minako shrugged.  
"Princess sounds prettier" Minako grabbed two glasses and went behind to the kitchen.

Usagi served the new customers, and then thought about something.  
"What about Queen?"  
"Oh, that just sounds old" Minako shouted through, and Makoto nodded.

---

The week went slowly, Makoto wasn't looking forward to the weekend, plus, Usagi and Minako hadn't stopped discussing their house plans. Makoto felt even more left out, but simply went along with their dreams. It was going to have a spa bathroom (which Makoto was _sure_ Yaten would agree too), a massive kitchen, a pool and lounges so Minako could sunbathe and swim and throw "awesome pool parties!" and two big nurses and plenty of guest-rooms for when their friends stayed over.

Makoto noticed how neither of them mentioned the future of the cafe. Makoto kept pushing that thought to the back of her head that week, but come Friday – Saturday she didn't have to.

"_What will your date be like do you think?" Usagi asked, and Minako's eyes seemed to turn into hearts.  
"I bet he's soooo romantic. He's talking her out for dinner, is going to pay, and then they'll walk hand and hand in the moonlight back to hers" Minako snuggled her shoulders and brought her hands together.  
"That was yours and Yaten's first date" Usagi growled and Minako nodded, still in her day dream.  
"I don't know," Makoto finally said, placing the glasses down for Usagi to wash and Minako to dry, "I just don't know" _

But that hadn't stopped the day-dreams. Oh no. And as worriedly left the cafe to be run by Minako and Usagi (she tried so hard not to remember the past times when she left the cafe running to them, it was only going to be an hour before they closed) she stood outside wishing she could fast-forward time or just skip this date all together. He wasn't the one she wanted. Then again she'd never get the one she wanted. Rei wouldn't like it.

"Hello" a deep voice suddenly appeared from out of the car.


	6. Nephrite's Revealed!

**A/N: Sorry for not writing in a while! Been busying with a few things, but I hope this chapter makes it up to you. I've already started writing the weddings! Ahh! Got to get to the weddings first! Anyway, hope you enjoy, and comments/reviews are very helpful thanks guys! ENJOY :D Oh! And I'm so sorry Andrew's Andrew, and not his Japanese name. I wrote this during my class (shh! I soooo was listening to my lecturer!) and couldn't research his name, and didn't know it off by heart... so please forgive me! :S**

**---**

"_But that was unexpected..." Shingo started, not knowing quite how he was going to say this.  
"Why?" Ami smiled back.  
"From what I hear from that idiot... ur, my sister, I thought your only dream was to be a doctor, Ami"  
"Well, that is one dream of mine... but you know I've lived alone with my mother, right? Maybe that's what's making me look forward to a rowdy, happy family like Usagi's... If someone wonderful appeared, maybe I would choose my family over my work"_

_ ---_

Ami looked down at her textbook and sighed. She knew she'd have to make this choice... once she had the baby would she work? She was so close to finishing the degree, and the baby wouldn't come at a time when she had exams but still – she'd have to go straight back into exams afterwards and studying. Which would mean no time for spending with her family. But she'd worked so hard. Her face fell onto the textbook, and she shook her head. Taiki walked in to find her doing in and looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Taiki asked, kneeling down besides her.  
"I don't know what to choose" Ami cried, and Taiki started to rub her back.  
"What are the choices?" he asked, looking at the book. Surely she couldn't find a question this hard.  
"Whether I give up my dreams so far and have a baby or if I wait until after I become a doctor" she cried, and Taiki didn't know what to say.  
"What do you truely want?" Taiki asked. Ami sat up and looked into his eyes.  
"Both" she said.  
"Then why can't you have both?"

---

Makoto stared nervously at her fingers as the stranger drove her around town in his plush car. It was always a good sign if they had a nice car. But this made Makoto feel even more nervous. If she breathed she might fog the windows and then have to pay for the damage. He seemed nice enough. Even if there was no conversation going on right now...

"So, what do you like to eat?" he asked, not seeming too bothered by the silence.  
"Well Cherry-Pie and Meatloaf is my favourite, but I pretty much eat anything" she ended with an awkward laugh, and the man nodded. He hadn't taken off his sunglasses since she got in the car. She sighed.  
"Good choice" he smiled, and Makoto looked confused. The car suddenly stopped in a small alleyway, and the man lowered his sunglasses and gave Makoto a wink, who started to slowly back away. _How creepy. And sexy. Can this be sexy? No, it shouldn't be. It's meant to be creepy. Yeh, creepy. _Makoto smiled awkwardly, and then the man got out of the car.

"My name's Nephrite" he smiled while Makoto got out the car.  
"My name's Makoto" she smiled and he nodded. Makoto looked around, and Nephrite laughed.  
"There's this small restaurant down here," he replied to Makoto's strange looks, "You'll love it" he started to walk, and Makoto followed him.

---

Minako jumped onto the sofa, and Yaten looked at her with a blank face.

"What?" she asked and then giggled, putting her feet over him and snuggling into the fat cushions behind her.  
"Nothing" Yaten mutter, slightly discomfort. Wow, he must _really_ love her he thought. A few years ago he wouldn't have carried anything heavier then chopsticks but look how Minako had trained him. He _always _carried the bags (that was, if no-one else was with them) and sometimes even carried Minako.  
"You never guessed what happened the other day" Minako put the bowl on ice-cream on her belly, and turned herself away from the tv to look at Yaten.  
"What?" he asked, not-really caring all that much.  
"Well, you see, Makoto was cleaning up the store, and this tall dark handsome-" Yaten knew Minako a look "-stranger walked in and asked Makoto on a date. Of course, she accepted. There on it right now"  
"A stranger? You let _Makoto_ go on a date, with a _stranger_?"  
"Yes?" Minako asked, now tucking back into the ice-cream not seeing what Yaten was trying to get at.  
"Don't you know how dangerous that could be?" Yaten asked, and then mentally shook his head. Of course not, this was Minako he was talking to.  
"Oh hush. Just because it took years for you to _finally_ ask me on a date"  
"I didn't ask you. You asked me. And it wasn't _years_!"  
"Fine. Because it took you _all_ those months to finally say yes to me! Doesn't mean others can't move fast"  
"He doesn't love her, he'll be after-" Yaten snapped.  
"Yaten!" Minako shot up, and Yaten backed away so she didn't hit his face, "you loved me as soon as you saw me didn't you?"  
"Yes but it took me a while to see-"  
"And I loved you as soon as I saw you. Who's to say he's a bad guy?"

---

Makoto dug into her cherry pie, and looked up to see Nephrite enjoying his too. He was right about the restaurant, she did love it. It had little red gingham table cloths, candles and dark wooden chairs. It looked just like out of those Italian films. The date hadn't been all that bad. They talked about basic things – Makoto's cafe, Nephrite's work, their families, hobbies and lastly their friends. The conversation went pretty well, all a few awkward pauses that occur whenever you meet somebody.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight. Your right, I do love this place" Makoto said as Nephrite asked for the bill.  
"I knew you would" he smiled, and took out his _gold_ card.  
"I'll pay" Makoto smiled, and Nephrite held up his hand and shook his head.  
"I said _I'd_ take _you_ out. I'm paying" he smiled and Makoto nodded. She wasn't going to argue.

---

"Usagi, what are you doing?" Seiya asked, walking into the Lounge.  
"Ssh! I'm waiting for the phone to ring and Makoto to tell me all about her date!" Usagi beamed.

Seiya had walked from having a shower and throwing on his comfy bed-time trousers to walk into seeing Usagi wearing one of his baggy tops and her bunny slippers, huddled with a pillow on the sofa by the phone. He laughed, and walked through to the open-kitchen space to grab a drink. The phone suddenly went off and Usagi squealed and picked it up.

"MAKO-Oh hi Mama. Yeah-huh, no, no not yet, we are going to Tuesday. Yep, Ok. Will do! Love you!" Usagi slammed down the phone, "drats" she pulled a disappointed face then pouted.  
"What did Ikuko ring for?" Seiya asked, sitting down next to Usagi on the sofa.  
"Oh. She quickly rang to ask when we're going house-hunting. Luckily, She said she couldn't chat for long as Shingo had just arrived home, but what if Mako-" Usagi stopped her worried speech and froze for a second as she heard the phone start to go off, then jumped to pick up the phone.

"Mako-chan? - MINAKO!" Usagi growled, and Seiya raised an eyebrow, "oh really now? She hasn't rung you either? She still can't be- Oh ha ha I see what ya mean," Usagi winked, even though Minako couldn't see it, "yeh well that is typical Yaten"  
"What's typical Yaten?" Seiya asked, but Usagi waved a hand to him.  
"Ok, ok. Well, why don't we texted her?"

---

Makoto felt a buzz in her pocket, but didn't bother to look down at it. Nephrite and her had started up another conversation when the bill came, and they'd only both started to drive home.

Nephrite stopped outside her apartment, and she awkwardly turned to him.

"Thanks for everything this evening, it's been great" she smiled, and undid her seatbelt.  
"Anytime," he winked, "I mean it. Give me a call" _Oh god, the give-me-a-call que. Argh! What does that mean? When do I ring him? _  
"Okay" Makoto smiled, and Nephrite leaned over and gave her a peak on the cheek that left a pink blush behind. Makoto's smile disappeared for a moment, before it grew to be bigger.

"Night" she lastly said and got out the car.

---

_Beep. Beep. _

"You have 16 new messages" the voice-mail lady announced and Makoto sighed, and pressed the PLAY button before putting down her keys and handbag.

"Hey-yah Makoto. Just checking to see how it went. Urmm give me a call once you get back-" Usagi's voice beamed the room, and Makoto ran to delete it.  
"MAKO-CHAN YOU NA-" Minako's voice.  
"Are you there Mako-" Ami's voice started. _Oh great._ Makoto thought and deleted the whole lot of them. Turning now to look at her mobile as she crashed onto the bed, she was surprised to see she only had 5, and laughed when one was from Seiya.

"**Sorry about Usagi's calls. She's just worried. Hope you had fun tonight x" **

Makoto laughed, and started to get changed out of her black dress and into her pajamas. She threw her mobile off the bed and onto the pile of clothes. She could text them all tomorrow. Right now she was too tired.

It'd be a nice date. Shame it wasn't the right guy.

---

"Seiya" Usagi groaned as she turned in bed, half asleep and half awake.  
"Yes?" came Seiya's tired reply.  
"You think, Mako-chan is ok?" Usagi asked. Seiya sleepily nodded then realised he couldn't see that.  
"Yes" he replied, falling straight to sleep again.  
"G-good" Usagi said while drifting off herself.

---

Minako woke up late and looked straight at her phone.

"**Your late for work. Gonna miss the gossip ;) xxxx" **

Makoto had texted her. Minako groaned (but not too loudly, or Yaten would kill her) and crept out of bed as to not wake up Yaten. Once she'd gotten out and got ready, she ran out of the flat grabbing an apple for breakfast to find Usagi standing there, tying up her apron.

"Minako!" she smiled, then turned around, "you think you could get that for me?"  
"Sure" Minako happily tied up the apron, and then heard Usagi's tummy rumble.  
"You think we could also stop somewhere on the way to work?" Usagi asked, and Minako nodded.

"So how'd you think Mako-chan's date went?" Minako winked and Usagi giggled.  
"Oh I bet it went well if she didn't text until this morning" Usagi winked, and both girls started to giggle and draw-over-the-top conclusions of the night before, while walking down the street.

"Hey it's the Crown Fruit Parlor!" Usagi smiled. Since opening the cafe, it wasn't often they went to others. Usagi remembered the times they all use to hang out here, and back when they were 14 and she had just the biggest crush on Andrew, to find out he had a stupid girlfriend. Since she moved in with Seiya, Usagi rarely got to hear from him. Mamoru use to be good friends with him too, as they went to the same college. It was through him Usagi _really _got to know Mamoru, although they weren't too good a-friends at first. Like Seiya, he use to call her dumpling, or meatball head. She'd also had a crush on Mamoru. Then Rei was all over him.

"Remember when Makoto liked Andrew?" Minako giggled, and Usagi nodded, "well if the date doesn't work out we could set them up" Minako pointed her finger and winked.  
"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Usagi asked, and Minako shrugged. They walked in and looked around the practically empty cafe.

"Does Andrew still work here?" Minako asked. She _never_ came here, and Usagi was the only one who talked to Andrew.  
"Yeh. He runs the place" Usagi smiled, and they choose their table.  
"Since when?"  
"A long _long_ time" Usagi sighed. She couldn't _exactly_ remember _how_ long, just that it'd be a year or two now.  
"I wondered why he'd still be here. How'd he come to run it?" Minako hadn't seen him there the last few times Usagi and her gone.

"Hey girls!" Andrew popped up, and held out a menu.  
"Menu? At this cafe?" Minako asked, looking surprised. Before they just went up and ordered.  
"I liked to do this a little differently," Andrew smiled, "wow Minako I haven't seen you in ages. You look great! How have you been?"  
"Great thankyou! And you? I don't even remember the last time I saw you!" Minako held her hands on the table and looked up smiling. Usagi was too busy fussing over which cake looked nicer to bother talking.  
"I've been great thank you. You're still with Yaten I presume?" Andrew smiled and Minako nodded.  
"Are you still with-" Minako thought for a second but honestly couldn't remember the name.  
"No," Andrew smiled back, "broke up last year. It's a shame" he smiled, and Minako nodded.  
"I'm sorry to hear that"  
"It's ok. Things happen. So, decided what you what Usagi?" he asked, and both of them turned to look at Usagi who was pulling just the funniest face.

"This-" Usagi closed her eyes and pointed to a cake on the menu, "ah wait? CARROT CAKE?! NO WAY! Urmm I'll have a chocolate cake," she smiled and Andrew nodded, "or should I have the lemon cake? And the van-"  
"She'll have the chocolate," Minako smiled for Usagi, "and I'll have a strawberry smoothie please"

As soon as Andrew left, Minako grabbed Usagi hand.

"Hey!"  
"Did you hear that?" Minako whispered, and Usagi honestly and innocently shook her head.  
"Andrew's single. Makoto's single. This looks like a match for the goddess of love, Venus Minako!"

Usagi sweatdropped.

"Urm, doesn't Makoto already have someone?"  
"That was just one date" Minako shrugged.  
"ur ur... Right" Usagi smiled nervously, and Minako smiled brightly, her head full of ideas.

Suddenly Andrew brought her smoothie, and a water for Usagi.

"Thought you might need this. The chocolate cakes _really_ rich" Andrew smiled, placing their drinks carefully in front of them.  
"Have you been to our cafe recently?" Minako smiled brightly.  
"I'm sorry but no, this place takes a lot of time" Andrew smiled.  
"Ooh well you should stop by!" Minako smiled and Andrew nodded.  
"Yeh! Makoto makes _really really really _good cakes! .. ... ... Not that your's won't be good" Usagi nervously giggled, scolding at herself inside.  
"Sure I'd love to come by" Andrew smiled, and Minako stepped right in.  
"Next week?"

---

Makoto was surprised Usagi and Minako hadn't tripped up running here to see her and hear the news. She was even more surprised when it was Ami who arrived before them, claiming her morning class had been cancelled, so she was going to research the notes anyway. Rei ran in, claiming she had to go organize the classes at the shrine later, but she had the morning off for this. She nearly fainted when Minako and Usagi slowly walked in arm in arm giggling between themselves.

"Weren't you two demanding to hear my news last night?" Makoto asked, annoyed at the two.  
"Oh yes!" Minako giggled.  
"How did it go Makoto?" Ami calmly asked, and Makoto stood head of the table, while the others sat down. There was only one other person in the cafe who was busy sipping tea and reading a newspaper, so no-one needed serving.  
"Great thanks" Makoto answered, and everyone looked in disbelief at the lack-of-detail.  
"Just great?" Rei asked, her brow starting to twitch with annoyance.

"Well he picked me up in his really nice car, drove me to a restaurant he thought I'd love and then ordered my meal and drove me home" Makoto shrugged.  
"Did I just hear _he_ ordered your meal?" Minako asked, and Rei nodded.  
"That's confident of him" Rei folded her arms, and Usagi nodded.  
"Well he did ask what food I liked" Makoto nodded.  
"The only person I thought could get away with that would be Seiya for Usagi" Ami commented, and Makoto fumed.  
"Yeh, that fat piggy eats _anything_" Rei said and Usagi looked shocked.  
"I don't eat carrots! And I'm not a pig! I'm skinner then you!" Usagi shouted back.  
"Well not everything's about Seiya and Usagi!" Makoto slapped the cloth that was in her hand on the table and everyone stared at them. Makoto sighed and then went off into the kitchen. She'd made her statement.

"What's up with her do you think?" Ami asked, worried.  
"Well she's right. Not everything's about you two. We're obviously not paying her enough attention" Rei said.  
"Yeh, we're all getting married or having children and she still has no-one" Ami said.  
"Not anymore!" Minako smiled, and all eyes were on her, "We're found someone that could be perfect! And he's single-"  
"Chad?" Rei put in, and everyone nearly choked on their drink. _Yes! Chad could be it. _  
"We were going to suggest Andrew" Minako said, and everyone looked.  
"Well now she has a choice" Usagi added, and everyone nodded.  
"But two-timings _hard_ enough. How will she manage three?" Minako asked.  
"She's not going to date them _all_ dummy," Rei said, "she's just got to choose one"  
"Hmm I don't know who I'd choose if I were her" Minako sighed, then started blow into her straw to bubble her drink.  
"Chad's _perfect. _He could take over the cafe too" Rei suggested, and Ami nodded.  
"But Andrew _already_ runs a cafe! They could both work together in one!" Minako smiled.  
"And this other guy... what do we know about him?" Usagi asked.  
"That he's cocky" Rei put.  
"That she had a nice night. But she doesn't like him," Minako added, and everyone looked at her, wondering how she knew, "remember our first dates with who we're with now? We weren't so calm. Ami just blushed and wouldn't tell us, Usagi was pissed off and refused to accept that was a date, Rei and I were all loved-up" Minako smiled, and they all nodded in remembrance.  
"Well, who's it going to be?"

---

Yaten fiddled with his hair in the mirror.

"That makes _all _the difference" Taiki observed, at Yaten moving one hair to the other side. Taiki didn't even take his eyes off the paper in front of him, and Yaten wondered how he noticed this.  
"Yes it does _actually_. It affects the parting" Yaten snapped, then going to sit down on the sofa. Seiya was practicing chords on his guitar, and Yaten and Taiki looked over quickly as Seiya started to sing something quietly.

"New song?" Taiki asked, and Seiya nodded.  
"called?" Yaten added.  
"Chibi Chibi" Seiya winked and the Taiki laughed.

"Voice practice guys," the manager walked into the waiting room and the trio stood up, "but just quickly some guy is here to see Seiya"

Yaten and Taiki looked at one another, and Mamoru walked in.

"Hey Mamoru!" Seiya waved, and Mamoru smiled. Yaten and Taiki shrugged and left the room.  
"Hi Seiya. You know how Rei and I are getting married, I was wondering if you'd be one of my groom's men. Rei wants Usagi as her maid-of-honour"  
"I'd be honoured," Seiya smiled, and Mamoru looks relieved, "Have you chosen a date yet?"  
"In 2 months" Mamoru smiled.  
"Rei wasn't too happy with the idea of too-fat bridesmaids huh?" Seiya laughed, and Mamoru nodded laughing too.

---

By the time the girls had calmed Makoto down, Rei announced she had news to say before they all left.

"My wedding will be in 2 months" Rei smiled and everyone looked happy.  
"2 months to choose your date" Minako winked towards Makoto.  
"Usagi, will you do me the honour of being my maid-of-honour... even if you aren't married?" Rei asked. Usagi nodded, and leaped to hug her, "and would the rest of you be my bridesmaids?"

Everyone nodded quickly. Of course Rei would choose Usagi, she deeply cared for her. _Even_ if they did always agure.

"Well, I'm not going to help plan with those two" Minako whispered.  
"Why ever not?" Ami whispered back.  
"Can you image all the arguments?" Makoto said, and the three sweat-dropped.

"Can we go shopping for dresses next week?" Usagi asked excitedly.  
"Of course! When are you all free?"  
"Friday?"

---

Dress-shopping was going to be hell, Makoto thought. She'd already put off coming to the first three shops, claiming she had to sort-out-some-bills

This week hadn't been the easiest. She felt like all the girls were hiding something from her, dispute that they kept telling her they weren't, Nephrite kept texting her to arrange a second date. She liked the attention, but not from him. _If only... Still there's time before he gets married, _Makoto reassured herself, _wait? What am I doing? I can't betray my friend like that. _

Makoto opened the door to the dress shop and saw Rei and Usagi both standing in brides dresses being held back by shopping assistants and Minako and Ami. Both were struggling to get nearer to the other, sticking out their tongue. Makoto sighed, and everyone turned to look at her.

"Makoto!"


	7. Dresses, Dates and Dilemmas

Usagi held up the white and pink dress. Seven Arguments, Six Hours and Five Stores later.

"What about this one?" Usagi asked, twirling around holding it over her clothes. Rei shook her head.  
"Hey, doesn't that look just like the one you designed for that wedding competition?" Ami asked, looking up from the notes she was making from her text book.  
"Yeh. And there's a reason you didn't win it," Rei snapped, "anyway, I don't like pink. I want a black, white and red classic wedding" Makoto nodded, and saw a slim fitted white dress with basic sleeves and held it out. Usagi growled, but she wasn't going to ruin Rei's day. She'd get revenge when they all went shopping for her dress.

"This?" Makoto asked, and Rei nodded, running over to spin it around.  
"Don't you want it in lace though?" Usagi asked, pulling out and even better dress, and Rei ran over and danced with it.  
"Thanks Usagi! I knew there was a reason I'd asked you!" Rei smiled, now heading off to find a fitting assistant.  
"Hey! What's that meant to mean?" Usagi enquired, eyes narrowing.  
"Only that I was beginning to forget why" Rei awkwardly replied. Rei ran into the changing rooms (again) with both dresses, and the other three stayed out of the changing rooms. Minako was already in the changing rooms being trying on some dresses_. Even if Yaten hadn't asked her yet._

"When are you going to start this Ami?" Usagi asked before Makoto could.  
"Yeh when's your wedding?" Makoto asked, hoping never. Oh, she couldn't be this mean to her friend.  
"Oh, we haven't even talked about when yet" Ami shrugged. Usagi pouted. _See, longer time then you thought Makoto._  
"I hope Seiya asks me soon," Usagi says, looking down at her small-ish bump, "I don't want to be a fat bride!"  
"You can get married after," Ami said, "like me and Taiki will". _A lot longer._

This was when Minako walked out, in a full dress and veil.

"What do you think?" She asked, and the others sweat-dropped. Minako sang to herself while she ran over to their mirror, but then fell up in front of it.

"She's worse than Usagi!" Makoto commented and Ami giggled.  
"HEY! GUYS THAT'S NO FAIR-"

---

Seiya and Yaten sighed. Yaten hadn't even bothered to look at the time, but Seiya kept checking now and then. This was probably Usagi's revenge for all those years of him being_ fashionably _late for their dates.

"Sorry guys!" Usagi and Minako called over, and both looked up at surprise.  
"About time" Yaten murmured, and he carried on looking up at the sky. Seiya looked ahead at confusion. If this was back when they were 16, Seiya would have pulled faces and been annoyingly cocky. But 4 years of being with Usagi had changed him. He still loved to annoy her, but times like this he'd be happy just to be with her and forget. Sometimes he'd just stand there in amazement/confusion, but then again Usagi had that effect on pretty much _everyone. _It's not often you meet someone like Usagi.

Minako jumped into Yaten arms and kissed him, much to his annoyance and pleasure. Usagi slowly walked up to Seiya and smiled at him, and just as the two were about to kiss, Minako turned to them and told them they'd best start looking now.

They'd moved the date from Tuesday due to Yaten and Seiya wanting to record their new song and Rei's _proper_ cake-tasting day. There was NO Usagi would miss that for the world. So it'd moved to the week after. And Usagi and Minako had been late due to both stopping off in a shop on the way, telling the guys they'd only be a few minutes. That one shop had turned into a few.

"Makoto's got another date today" Minako said out of the blue. Makoto had told her that this morning. Minako was clinging to Yaten's arm, closing her eyes and beaming, while Yaten simply ignored this and keep walking ahead. The similar thing was happening with Usagi, only Seiya was smiling and kept looking down at the beaming Usagi swinging on his arm.

"Really?" Usagi suddenly stopped beaming and walking.  
"Yeh"  
"Who with?" she started walked again, but with a thoughtful face. Seiya and Yaten looked surprised at that.  
"Who are her choices?" Seiya asked, wondering since when Makoto had choices in men. And Minako and Usagi giggled as if the two guys were silly.  
"Andrew, Chad and Nephrite. She's meeting up with Andrew" Minako pointed her finger and winked.  
"Whhhaaat?" Usagi asked.  
"Oh you weren't in that day. He stopped off for a coffee and they got talking" Minako winked.  
"We're here now" Yaten observed, and Usagi pulled a face.  
"I hope they're not angry that we're late"  
"Hey, they know who we are," Seiya winked down at Usagi.  
"It's normal for idols to be late" Minako winked and Yaten nodded.

---

"I thought it'd be best if we didn't go to a cafe," Andrew smiled, and Makoto smiled and nodded, "both of us being stuck in one most of the week. I was wondering where you'd like to go?" Andrew asked, and Makoto thought about this.  
"Do you mind if we go to the park or something? It's a beautiful day!"  
"Sure. We'll go buy a picnic first" Andrew smiled, and Makoto loved his thinking.  
"Sounds perfect" she honestly said.

---

Seiya thought this scene looked all too familiar; Usagi's face getting more amazed at each house. It reminded him of their first date at the zoo. Each house Yaten and Seiya slowly walked around with their hands in their pockets while Minako and Usagi practically ran everywhere jumping about at every little thing. Each house was good enough for them it seemed, but Yaten was fussier.

"This one's so BIG" Usagi and Minako giggled, and Minako was the first to point out that this house had a pool, so they _must___get it.

"We could build a pool anywhere," Yaten told her, "doesn't make this house the one" Minako turned to him with her hopeful puppy eyes and Yaten didn't say anything. He didn't want her to win, but no-one could say no to those eyes, "fine. What do you two think?"  
"I LOVE IT!" Usagi practically danced, and Seiya nodded.  
"It's a nice size" Yaten observed. It was about 10 times the size of their flat, which was perfect now that they were sharing it with others.  
"This is a mansion" Seiya shrugged.

"Then we'll get it!" Minako smiled to the real estate who was still star stuck that Yaten was here. Minako threw her daggers then bounced off to Yaten's arm, and started looking all loved up.  
"Ok, we'll take it" Yaten agreed and smiled softly. The real estate hearts turned into hearts and she nodded.

"I'll get the papers for you!"

---

"So Makoto and Andrew huh?" Seiya asked when Usagi was serving tea that night. She proudly nodded.  
"Yeah-huh aren't they just so cute together?"  
"but what about the other men? Who does she actually like?"  
"Urm, well... I don't know. Makoto usually quite quiet about who she likes. She'll tell us if she thinks a guy's good looking or go on about her exs, but we don't always find out how much they meant to her until after," Usagi said, and then giggled at something tickling her foot, "stop it. Stop it!"

"Huh?" Seiya looked at her, and then under the table, where Diana was crawling. Seiya bent over to pick Diana up, and Usagi laughed.

"That's funny, for a moment there-"  
"You thought I was playing footsies?" Seiya asked, raising a brow whilst trying not to laugh, then he placed Diana down and started to eat his tea, "you're not that bad at cooking now" Seiya said.  
"Thankyou- hey!" Usagi gently kicked him under the table.  
"Oh _now_ you're playing footsies with me?" Seiya flirted and played with Usagi's feet under the table.

---

_Taiki, Taiki, Taiki. Why'd he have to occupy her mind so much?_

Here was Andrew, a _gorgeous, _smart and kind man who also loved to cook! What could be more perfect? And you had the biggest crush on him when you were 14. So why don't you see him as the one? Why are you still hooked up on Taiki? _Taiki who's dating your best friend?_

"So are you going to add a florist in your cafe when the other two leave?" Andrew asked, and Makoto nodded at the idea, "that'll be great. Then your dreams almost complete" Andrew smiled. _See, he remembers stuff about you back from when you were 14. _  
"Almost but not quite" She laughed, and looked around the park. There were lots of families, and couples playing in the grassy areas, and dogs with their young friends.  
"I'm sure you'll meet the perfect guy soon" Andrew told her. Something inside him was whispering that he was her perfect guy, but he tried to ignore that. He'd never seen Makoto in that way, but after their really long easy talk and picnic, Andrew sure how perfect Makoto really was for him.  
"Hopefully" Matoko said, that was easier then _Yeh, I already have but he's engaged to my best friend. _

---

The next day, everyone including the three lights were at the cafe to hear Makoto's news. Makoto blushed when Taiki and Ami came in hand in hand and laughed when Seiya came in with his arm around Usagi and his other hand was patting the buns on her head. Minako practically dragged Yaten in, who looked like he was still asleep. Rei even brought Mamoru in, as it was his day off.

"So, how'd it go?" Mamoru was the first to ask, as Makoto dragged up a stool this time.  
"Perfectly" Makoto smiled, and then sort of regretted it as Taiki was there.  
"That's great" Rei smiled, and Minako lit up.  
"All thanks to me!" she beamed, and Yaten slammed his head on the table hoping to use it as a pillow.  
"Yeh. Well thanks Minako" Makoto smiled, then stared at the table in thought.

"Why do you look upset?" Minako asked, confused as Makoto had just told them her date with the handsome Andrew was a success.  
"Huh?" Makoto looked up, forgetting she was with them, "Oh! Well I ur, about the fact I agreed to a date with Nephrite too a few days ago"

Everyone sweat-dropped expect for Seiya and Minako. Seiya chuckled then winked.  
"Nothing wrong with- hey! Dumpling!" Seiya cried as Usagi hit him.  
"You better be joking" she growled quietly.  
"Of course, of course!" Seiya smiled, "your my one and only!"

"There's nothing wrong with keeping your options opened!" Minako winked, and Yaten raised his head off the table to give her a evil glare.  
"Well, ur thanks Minako, but I honestly don't feel that big a thing for either. I just enjoy their company" Makoto said, hoping to end the awkwardness between Yaten and Minako, but Yaten now simply folded his arms and turned his nose up.

Everyone expect for Minako and Yaten sighed, as Minako was desperately trying to win her boyfriend back.

"I didn't mean – I would never – It's only _cos_ she's single – but I -"

---

"Have you done it yet?" came a deep, unimpressed tone down the phone.  
"Nearly" Nephrite answered.  
"Nearly is not good enough" the voice replied, and Nephrite nodded.  
"But what can you do about that?" Nephrite honestly asked and heard a growl.  
"It'll be soon, I promise"  
"Hurry, we're running out of time here" the voice snapped back and hung up.

Nephrite shoved his head in his hands. _He was so dead._

---

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short. Buuuuut, you'll see why soon. **** I've uploaded the next chapter at the same time, to make up for it ! Enjoy ! :D **


	8. Rei and Mamoru's Big Day

2 months had passed, and lots had changed.

For starters, Minako was now called "Buta" (Pig) by everyone expect Yaten, Ami and Taiki. Rei called her it when the two were fighting over the fact Minako couldn't fit into the bridesmaid dress anymore so she had to order a new one. When Usagi and Minako were together, everyone referred to them as "Usagi and Buta" (_Bunny and Pig)... _Much to Minako's distress.

Yaten wasn't going to say his wife had gotten fat, though after all the weird fatty foods she'd been eating and the no-exercise; she had put on weight. Usagi however was pretty blessed and not showing much _at all. _Minako cursed her every time she had to buy new clothes as she kept growing. The other girls had come to agreement (from a deeply annoyed Rei comment) that Minako was growing fatter due to her diet more than the baby...

Usagi, Minako, Seiya and Yaten had brought the house, and weren't quite ready to move in yet. Yaten wouldn't allow them until the place was perfect, the last thing he wanted was Usagi or Minako falling into something and having to take them to the hospital. Yaten and Minako hired a load of interior designers and builders as Seiya and Usagi weren't too bothered about most the house expect for the one or two requests. The house would be liveable in around a month now. Usagi and Buta often went baby-shopping now, sometimes dragging around their partners or other close friends. Seiya wasn't _too_ bothered by the amount of baby crap in their flat, but Yaten was annoyed how messy the place looked, and how he couldn't see most of his prized art pieces he'd spent a fortune on.

"_It's not that bad" Taiki said, looking around. Seiya laughed, while Yaten gave him a look.  
"It's like 3 times the amount we've got!" Seiya laughed, picking up a soft toy cat, looking at it for a few seconds as if to question why they needed it then threw it at Yaten who perfectly caught it.  
"We're just more prepared parents" Yaten snapped back. Taiki rolled his eyes - Poor future children._

And lastly, Rei was getting married tomorrow, and instead of going out to celebrate her last night of "freedom" (_"Why'd I want to celebrate my last night of being single? I can't wait to get married!")_, she'd insisted that they all spend the night over at hers. Makoto baked delicious treats, 'Buta' had brought along a lot of spa stuff for them and Ami and Usagi had chipped together to afford some spa specialists to come over.

Rei laid back on her bed on the floor, thinking of the many slumber parties they'd share when they were growing up.

"We won't be able to do this anymore" Minako pouted as she thought the same thing as Rei. Usagi nodded too, fluffing up her pillow to get more comfy. 'Usagi and Buta' usually had to share the double bed at sleepovers, due to how the two were the most annoying people to sleep with as they'd constantly fidget. Mainly Usagi. Rei always wondered how Seiya and others put up sharing a bed with her; she'd always usually end up spread out at some weird angle.

"We still can" Usagi winked at them all.  
"No, that'll be called _babysitting_ then" Rei sighed, and Makoto placed her hands behind her head.  
"We could all go on holiday every now and then" Makoto suggested.  
"I love when we go on holiday together" Minako smiled, and everyone nodded, memories flooding back. Everyone stayed silent whilst dreaming until Ami looked at the time.

"We should be getting to bed soon you know guys," she softly said, "or we'll all be cranky in the morning"

Usagi and Minako giggled evilly to themselves, looking at one another knowing who Ami was _really_ meaning. Rei raised an eyebrow at the two.  
"Anything you care to share?" she asked, and Makoto turned around in the bed next to Rei to see what those two were giggling about.  
"No" the two innocently replied, and Makoto yawned.

"She's right. I'm _sooo_ tired. There's no way we'll all look our best with bags under our eyes" Makoto and Rei turned around in their bed to get comfortable.  
"Speak for yourselves" Minako said.  
"Good luck with that Buta," Rei muttered, and Minako pouted, "We're _soo_ lucky we managed to get another dress made"  
"I'm not _that_ big!" Minako honestly said, lifting the covers to check how big she was.  
"You're not exactly little though"  
"Minako," Ami now joined in, "it's _perfectly _acceptable to gain weight!"  
"Yeh, Usagi's the odd one here" Makoto said. She jumped out of bed to turn off the lights seeing as she knew no-one else would. Expect maybe Ami, but Ami was the furthest away from the light switch.

"Hey!" Usagi sleepily said, "I'm _lucky_ not _odd_. You're only jealous that you know you won't be this lucky when you're pregnant"

Makoto sighed, wishing to change the topic. Ami did too, unfortunately for Makoto's sake.

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow Makoto?"  
"Of course she would!" Rei replied for her, "I'm getting married to Mamo-Chan!"  
"No, she means for her big date" Minako winked. Rei had _finally_ found a way to set Chad up with Makoto.  
"With Chad?" Makoto asked. _Ugh. _  
"Yes..." Minako practically sang, all excited now.  
"It's alright" Makoto shrugged. Suddenly the four heard faint snores.

"Is that... Usagi?" Rei asked from her bed.  
"Yes" Minako and Ami sweat dropped, while the other two sighed.

---

Seiya had to go with Mamoru for the night. He was thinking to himself how great it was going to be... He hadn't gone seriously partying recently, because Usagi couldn't go anymore and didn't like the idea of him partying without her.

But then he remembered this is Mamoru, so it was going to be some boring night. Mamoru had suggested they all went out for a formal meal then headed back to the hotel. _Great_ Seiya thought. Oh well. 5 more months till he _can_ go partying, and then they'll have a baby anyway!

Seiya wasn't going to get married to Usagi until after they'd had the baby. Yaten said the same about Minako; he knew Minako would kick up a HUGE fuss if she was all big in her photos. She'd never let him live it down.

"_Yaten, proposing soon doesn't affect getting married later then -"  
"This is Minako, Seiya. She's going to march me down the nearest alter as soon as I propose" _

Seiya had given a load of thought to how he'd propose to Usagi. He knew exactly what he was going to do, and when. He just needed to find the perfect ring first. He'd shop for it next week. Yaten was good at talking about the gemstone and its value. Yaten had a real eye for expensive and rare things.

---

"WAKEY WAKEY!" Rei stood up on her bed, and the others groaned at the time.  
"5 AM!?!?!?" Usagi cried. She shouldn't have be day-dreaming about when she'll marry Seiya, and should have been listening to Rei go on and on and on about the plans for the day.  
"Yep! I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Rei shrieked, dancing on her bed. Usually the graceful one, Rei could get over-excited too and act as childish as Usagi and Minako sometimes. Rare, but it happens.

"Congratulations!" Ami smiled tiredly, as if she'd only just heard.  
"Get Up! Get Up!" Rei sang quickly, throwing her pillows at Minako and Usagi who were refusing too. Makoto laughed, and her and Ami slowly got out of bed.  
"When are you getting married?" Usagi asked, dragging herself up and out of bed.  
"Seshh Usagi didn't you listen to anything yesterday?" Minako asked, "She's getting married at 1 o'clock"  
"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE WE UP AT 5AM?!" Usagi fumed.  
"To get ready!" Makoto told her, Rei was too happy to care.

"Ok, ok, what do I do first? Hair? Dress? Make-up? Sort you guys out? Double check everything's okay? "Rei ran around the room, picking up various items while the others looked at her confused.

Rei was getting married in the gardens of the shrine. She grew up here, and meant so much to her and her grandpa.

"Rei, we have 8 hours! Calm down Hun!" Minako told her.  
"The first thing we need is breakfast" Makoto told her, leaving the room to make some.  
"Should we not wash your face how the spa person said yesterday?" Ami asked, and Rei nodded and the two went to go to the bathroom.

"8 hours?" Usagi asked and clasped back on the bed.  
"_And_ your her maid of honour"  
"She doesn't need me for everything" Usagi said softly as she closed her eyes.  
"But you're meant to be there for everything!" Minako said. Ah well, looks like she should go help Makoto make breakfast.

---

Grandpa was giving Rei away, and woke up around 10. Which point, he'd seen that all the girls expect Rei had gone back to bed. Rei was sitting on the porch in thought, and Grandpa went out to join her.

"What's wrong Rei?" he asked, smiling his happy face at her.  
"Do you think father will show up today?" She asked. It was Mamoru who'd talked her into inviting her, and her usually busy-and-out-of-town business father never came home. He'd replied yes, but Rei was still doubtful if he'd show up. She didn't know if he'd show up.  
"I'm sure he wouldn't miss this for the world," Grandpa sounded honest and happy, "but if he does. You know your friends and I really care about you and will be here anyway"  
"You're right Grandpa, thanks," Rei smiled, "What's the time?" Rei asked, still thinking about 8 am.  
"10 o'clock" Grandpa smiled, and Rei looked shocked. She suddenly jumped up and ran back to her room.

Grandpa sighed remembering when Rei was younger... she hadn't changed much.

"USAGI!" he heard her growl, and then laughed. Right, time to go ring the men up...

---

The men had all ended up staying at Mamoru's for the night. Mamoru had picked Chad (as he was close to Rei), Andrew (his best friend, Kunzite (another close friend) and Seiya as his groomsmen. Chad was to walk down with Makoto (Rei had made sure), Andrew with Ami, Kunzite with Minako and Usagi with Seiya.

They all got up, and Andrew went with Chad to get them some-sort of breakfast take-away. Mamoru went straight to making tea and Seiya and Kunzite walked into the kitchen too.

"Ready for today?" Seiya asked, smiling at Mamoru above his mug.  
"Sure I am," Mamoru smiled, "I can't wait"  
"well, its 11 am now," Kunzite looked at the clock, "that gives us two hours"  
"We slept pretty late, didn't we?" Mamoru said with a sweat-drop. Rei would kill him knowing he'd only given himself an hour and a half to get married.

Kunzite and Seiya laughed.

"We're men," Kunzite said, "It'll take us 5 minutes to get changed then a extra few to do our hair". Seiya laughed and patted his new friend on the back.

---

"Minako!" Usagi said like a military officer, "pass me the hairspray!"  
"Right" Makoto found the hairspray and chucked it to Minako who gave it to Usagi.

Usagi had taken the top half of Rei's lovely long raven hair and tied it back, curling the bottom half. Minako had brought some hairspray that had small golden glitter pieces in it, that looked lovely as Rei moved her head and they reflected the light. Ami had brought Rei some Garnet gemstone hair slides, in the pretty flower pattern.

"Their gorgeous!" Rei smiled up to Ami. Minako suddenly clapped her hands together quickly.

"MAKE-UP TIME!" she shrieked, as he got her massive silver trunk out.

"Umm, Minako. You hardly wear make-up how come-" Usagi asked, and everyone had a sweat drop expect Minako who simply smiled widely.  
"My husband's an idol and someday soon so will I be one," Minako opened the trunk, "every star needs make-up and disguises" Minako started to fiddle in the section that held all the cover-up for the right shade of concealer, and everyone nodded.

Everyone but the bride and Usagi was dressed. It'd taken a while for Rei's hair – it was _so _long that Usagi regretted not putting it in rollers the night before.

"It's urm, 12 am" Makoto said, grabbing the straightening tongs.  
"Oh shit" Rei said, but kept her face still for Minako.  
"It's fine" Ami told her, adding clips to her hair.

Usagi was busy in the corner tugging on her dress. She had decided to leave her hair down today, and added some pearl clips at the front. Minako had curled the odd hair piece and Makoto was straightening her hair and leaving it down. Ami just added an Alice band with a small flower on it.

They'd all agreed on simple make-up. Rei had gotten them simple red dresses while had a sash and rose at the waist. They all put on thin black eye-liner, red blush and lipstick.

For Rei, Minako gave her sexy Smokey eyes – but not too dark. Ami and Makoto helped her into her dress while Minako did her

"Wow, you look stunning Rei" Makoto smiled and Ami sweetly nodded.  
"Really pretty"  
"Wait until Mamo-Chan sees you!"  
"I did an amazing job at her make-up!" Minako smiled in approval.

They all looked at one another, and Usagi started to wail and pulled them into a group hug.

"Let's go!" Rei broke apart from the big hug after a little while, noticing they only had 5 minutes, and Makoto handed Rei her bouquet.  
"It is okay for the bride to be late you know" Makoto pointed out as Rei lead the girls out of the room.  
"No this bride!" Rei replied.

---

The groomsmen came into the house to find their partners from walking down the aisle with.

"Wow, you all look beautiful" Grandpa smiled, and all the men nodded.  
"Dumpling?!?!" Seiya asked. The only time Usagi didn't wear her trademark hairstyle was usually in bed, but even then she sometimes wore them.

The wedding went down a success. Everything was so graceful, and everyone was so pleasant and formal. Somehow even the clumsy Minako was fine. The food was stunning, but in too small portions for Usagi's taste. "I'm going to have bigger sized food at my wedding" Usagi whispered to Seiya, who replied, "_Our_ wedding".

"Oh so we are getting married are we?" she poked him and he laughed. She held up her ring less hand and he laughed even more.

Rei and Mamoru danced their first dance, and Minako swayed in time to the music. She grabbed Yaten's hand as soon as everyone else could dance. Rei hadn't seen her father yet but she didn't care all that much anymore. Usagi and Seiya were dancing together as were Taiki and Ami (only Seiya and Usagi weren't so graceful to say the least) and Makoto sat on a table talking to Andrew, as Chad was busy trying to ask Rei to dance.

Andrew and Makoto had become great friends, often bumping into each other now and catching up on news. Andrew was falling for Makoto, but couldn't bring up the courage to ask her out. Mamoru had told him about some guy called Nephrite, they seem to be going pretty well.

Only Makoto didn't have feelings for Nephrite or Andrew. Well, slightly for Andrew. She always had, but it's not the same as when Taiki looks into her eyes, or actually bumps into her. She sighed, watching him dance with Ami.

"Everything okay, Mako-chan?" Andrew asked, and Makoto turned to him.  
"Of course" she lied.  
"No it's not" he pointed out, now grabbing her hand and giving it a quick squeeze. How could he tell she was upset? Most guys didn't care or notice.  
"Oh, i'm just... a little lonely" she admitted, and Andrew smiled at her.  
"Come on, let's dance" he said, and pulled her out of her seat before she could say anything.

---

Now had come the time when Usagi and Minako HAD to sort out the cafe. They'd been putting it off for weeks now.

"I know what you're here to talk to me out" Makoto said, and the two worried friends sat in front of her.  
"Really?" Usagi asked.  
"The cafe. Seiya and Yaten talked to me about it a month ago" Makoto shrugged, and the two girls in front of her were torn between looking angry and relieved.  
"They went behind our backs?" Usagi asked, her eyebrow twitching. Minako didn't look all that bothered – they had just solved her problems after all.  
"Well, it's hardly a bad thing," Makoto said, "They both knew you weren't too happy about having to face me. They gave me your shares, and now it's all mine. And I've been talking to Andrew-"  
"And he's gonna to work here too?" Minako put her hands together and her eyes turned to hearts. How romantic that would be -  
"No. He thinks I'll manage well if I hire some more people. So he's helping me hire more. And I'm going to add a florist section" Makoto smiled. Wow, she'd thought about this Usagi and Minako thought. They both simply nodded.  
"And you're not working here anymore"  
"It's only been 4 months-" Minako said. They're not even technically half way through this.  
"But it'll be better for you to rest," Makoto smiled, and the two simply nodded again, "so you can return your uniforms soon-"  
"Please Mako-chan, can't we keep them?" Usagi said smiling. She'd love looking at it and remembering everything. Makoto smiled and nodded.  
"If you really want. You're welcome to stop by whenever and everything will be on the house-" Makoto smiled, and Usagi pulled a pleased face, "as long as you don't eat _everything_" Makoto told her and they all laughed.

As Minako and Usagi left their cafe that day, the two looked back as the door slowly swung back and the two were full of sad-goodbye but excitement that they could chase their own dreams too now.

"I bet Rei's having fun" Minako winked, changing the subject.  
"Yeh, remember when we went to that Island for the week? That was fun!" Usagi smiled and Minako laughed.  
"And you left your cousin here"  
"Little pesky Rini!" Usagi cursed. They both laughed. While their cousin had stayed here, they'd all gotten on really well. Usagi and Rini would always fight, but in the end were too alike.  
"How is Rini?" Minako asked, trying to work out had old she must be now. The last time she stayed was when they were 16 and Rini was 8. So she was 12 now.  
"She's well," Usagi then giggled remembering something Rini had said on the phone, "She's got herself a little boyfriend. He's called Helios"  
"Ooh that's so cute!" Minako smiled, and Usagi nodded.  
"Isn't it just?"


	9. Rings and Things

Taiki, Yaten and Seiya pushed their way through the crowds, and smiled to the door lady.

"W-w-would you like me to close the store?" she blushed towards the three handsome men, and their manager, and instantly booted out the few other customers there was.

Seiya and Taiki looked gobsmacked as they looked around the room, all the shiny jewels and silver and gold that glistened like stars reflecting the light. Yaten simply smiled slightly to himself. They all removed their sunglasses, and the lady put them on a plush purple cushion. They were use to the royalty treatment but still...

"Well, this shows up the place that Taiki choose his ring from" Seiya bluntly said, and Taiki gave him a dead-pan stare.  
"Only the best for my Minako!" Yaten told them, while browsing the cabinets. Taiki sighed; he wasn't going to take offence from Yaten of all people. That was just Yaten being romantic. Rare, since Yaten was the one full of attitude – the real spoiled brat out of all the three lights. Yaten could be and was impertinent, brash, conceited, and rude most of the time. Love it or hate it = that was Yaten. Yaten's idea of romance wasn't like the other two.

Taiki admitted Yaten was sort of like him, in that he usually preferred to keep displays of affection secretive. However, Taiki was just shy. Yaten liked to keep his secrets and thoughts to himself... and Minako.

"I was thinking of a yellow diamond. Or Garnet to match her bow-" Yaten said, looking down at some diamond rings. There was blue diamonds, white diamonds, pink diamonds-  
"That's the one I want!" Seiya appeared out of no-where and pointed to a yellow and pink diamond ring.

"Seiya, you've got to-" Taiki started but didn't bother finishing when seeing Seiya's face.  
"There's none that's right for Minako here" Yaten sulked, still looking around. That's when he smiled to himself.

"What are you thinking?" Taiki raised a brow, as Seiya was too busy admiring the ring he'd chosen.  
"I could design one," Yaten smiled, "that way it's truly perfect!"  
"Excellent Choice " a gentleman from behind the counter said, and handed Yaten a pen and paper.

"Are you buying that ring then?" Taiki asked. Seiya nodded, and the two followed the sales women to the cashier. Seiya hadn't even bothered to look at the price. That's the good thing about being idols; the money.

"How exactly are you planning to propose to her?" Taiki asked, and Seiya tapped his nose with a finger. Taiki sighed, then raised his voice a little, so he could be heard.  
"What about you Yaten?"

Yaten was busy scribbling down designs.  
"I'm going to take her to the restaurant where we went on our first date. Then, when we go on a stroll in the moonlight again, I'm going to ask her then and there" Yaten didn't bother to look at them as he was too busy scribbling designs.

"Aww!" gushed the sales women, and Seiya laughed.  
"What?" Yaten snapped back, finally looking up for a second at Seiya.  
"It's nothing" Taiki said, not wanting to cause a scene and Seiya smiled at Yaten.  
"Only that Yaten's being all cute! Not so macho now are we?" Seiya laughed, and Yaten huffed before turning back to the ring design.  
"I don't care what you think. All that matters to me is making Minako happy" he lovingly said, then circled one design.

"_Perfect"_

---

"A dinner party?" Ami double checked, and Makoto nodded.  
"Yes, there's no harm in that" Makoto shrugged and Usagi nodded with starry eyes.  
"Well I guess not, but it just sounds a little... odd. Unless you two are getting cosy" Minako broke off her seriousness to wink at Makoto and Makoto looked taken back.

"What? No!" Makoto said, and Usagi nodded along with Minako.  
"It's kind of just _odd_ is all I'm saying. Why does he want to meet us?" Minako asked, and Makoto shrugged.  
"I've talked about you guys. You seem friendly I guess" Makoto shrugged it off as nothing while Usagi smiled widely looking flattered.  
"He doesn't sound too bad!" Usagi held up her finger and Minako shook her head.

"I'm not sure about him that's all"  
"Well if you don't want to, you don't have to come" Makoto said, and Ami nodded.  
"I'm not sure what I'm doing yet" Ami said, and Makoto nodded.  
"We didn't have a date set yet"

---

"So you're going to do it?" came the deep voice Nephrite was afraid of.  
"Of course! We haven't set a date, but soon you can see her again"  
"Brilliant. Make sure _she _comes, I don't care that much for the rest of them"  
"_Of Course_"

---

Minako double-checked she looked perfect one last time in the mirror.

4 years of dating Yaten, and she still acted like the obsessive fan girl he first saw alot of the time. But he just had that charm that made her heart leap every time she saw him, so Minako couldn't help it. That was something Yaten loved about her; although at first it had been annoying. Yaten learnt you can fall in love at first sight, it just takes a while for you to learn it sometimes.

Minako wondered why she was being even more overly fussy than normal. Artemis watched her as if to ask her, and Minako shrugged.

"I don't know Artemis, I feel like tonight's different for some reason," she paused and quickly looked at the cat's reaction, "yes, I _know_ we've been to this restaurant loads of times, but still. I am the goddess of love and beauty," she joked, "I should know these things. It's like my 6th Sense!" .

The cat seemed to sigh as Minako made a peace sign towards the cat and winked, and the cat jumped off the window still and rubbed against her feet. Minako giggled and picked up the cat, so they were face to face.

"Artemis, you can't get fur all over my shoes," she giggled, "Yaten notices these things!" quickly Minako gave the cat a kiss and placed him on the floor, before grabbing her bag and making a dash to the exit, "Don't worry Artemis, I'll give you the update when I get back" Minako winked at her cat, then ran out the room glad Yaten wasn't there for once.

It's not the same when you're living with the person you're going on a date with. No fun or surprise when they see how gorgeous you look, Minako pouted a little at the thought. However, she wondered why Yaten was going straight from work, he rarely did this. He couldn't properly get ready, and it was never Yaten's style to go out to a nice place not looking the part.

_All in quick* time_, Minako thought, _and then I'll find out!_

---

Yaten had arrived at the restaurant early. He was so nervous, he needed the extra time to think things through, despite all day Seiya and Taiki called off their meeting because Yaten was just sitting and shaking and not paying attention. They'd talked him through this so many times, reassured him and even acted it out (Taiki and Yaten weren't going to, so Seiya had to act both roles himself... not that he minded!) but still Yaten was re-playing many thoughts that came to his head.

He'd pictured this scene like a film, and it kept replaying different scenarios. Minako screaming and chucking the ring on the floor, Minako crying with laughter asking him if he seriously thought he had a shot, Minako confessing the baby wasn't his then running leaving him with a bill the price of the house they'd just brought...

Not once did the scene play out that Minako smiled and gracefully took the ring. That wouldn't happen. Even the good scenes (the few that played after Seiya did his little acting) were ones of her causing such a scene.

"_Yaten, what is your problem?" Seiya asked, now slamming the table a little. Yaten looked up slightly and remembered a similar moment with Seiya. Oh how their roles had changed now though. It was Yaten who was staring into space while Seiya demanded answers. _

"_Proposing!" Yaten replied.  
"What about it?" the confident, oh-so-cool Seiya smoothly replied.  
"Everything! Will she say yes-"  
"Yaten," Taiki now spoke, the opposite side of the table to Yaten, looking calmly in his eyes, "She's carrying __your __child. She's been in love with you since she was __16__. What makes you think she'll say no?"  
"EXACTLY!" Seiya pointed out, then Yaten gave Seiya evils, about to explode.  
"Then why don't you ask Usagi?"  
"I'm waiting for the perfect moment" Seiya grinned back, and Yaten and Taiki rolled their eyes.  
"When is that moment? AND __WHY__ WON'T YOU TELL US __ANYTHING __ABOUT IT?!" Yaten burst out, and Seiya simply laughed.  
"It's going to be surprising for everyone. That's the best way to do it" Seiya grinned, now sitting on the same couch as Taiki, being careful not to get close to Yaten. _

"_Yaten, you'll be fine tonight" Taiki grinned, and Yaten silently nodded not so confident at all.  
"Well, if she always says no, there are plenty of other girls out there wanting you" Seiya winked, and Yaten nearly jumped across the coffee table to hit him._

"_But she won't say no" Taiki awkwardly smiled, and Seiya nodded.  
"We've been over this. You know Minako – she'll burst into tears, OH YATEN!" Seiya mocked, slapping his hands together lovingly and pretending to cry._

"_Seiya, I swear if you act as Minako one more time-"_

"Yaten?" the most soothing voice asked him. Yaten stopped staring at his glass and looked up to see Minako smiling down at him in a pretty dress. It was stylishly black, short and fitted at all the right places with no sleeves. It even had a little V-cut-out to show her cleavage as if her legs weren't enough to distract him. She had added black heels and a gold necklace he had brought her with a simple star on it and the Venus symbol on it.

"Minako" he smiled and Minako noticed Yaten was _slightly_ shaking, but only a little which made her wonder if she was imaging it. Yaten tried not to focus on his nerves, or the fact he was shaking as that was only bound to make his distress even more obvious.  
"How are you?" Minako asked, slightly smiling and slightly distressed at the sign of seeing her uncomfortable Yaten.  
"Perfect!" he lied, and Minako's eyebrow raised a little in wonder.  
"Great" she then smiled, and Yaten got lost in her beauty and almost forgot to ask how she was.  
"How was your day?" he asked, noticing a figure approaching them.

It was only a waiter, placing down two menus.

"It was pretty good thanks" Minako smiled, "I caught up with Rei for the first time since her honeymoon. They had a really good time apparently" Minako winked, then quickly thanked the waiter.

"Would you like to order drinks now?" the man asked, and Minako nodded for water.  
"I'll have the same" Yaten politely said, though he could do with something strong; he didn't think his mind could quite work out what _exactly _he wanted nor did he want to make a scene.

"That's great then" Yaten smiled, and Minako nodded. The two looked down at their menu, Minako struggling at the choice and Yaten not really paying attention but thinking how to look like he was paying attention so she wouldn't get suspicious.

"I wonder if Seiya will ask Usagi to marry him" Minako hinted. A hint for Yaten to speak about marriage, or to find out whether Usagi would get married before her... and more importantly to find out if Seiya would. She knew he would, but never hurt to ask Yaten. Yaten hadn't said anything about Seiya's plans like he had with Taiki.

Yaten gulped slightly, going unnoticed by Minako. He was hoping she wouldn't bring up them. Or maybe he could, then he could skip the stupid speech he made and go with _"You know what you said earlier...". _ No, his stupid speech sounded better. And Taiki the poetic had helped him on it, so it had to be good.

"He will" Yaten said, and Minako now looked up from her Menu to look at Yaten.  
"You know when?" she smiled and Yaten shook his head.  
"He hasn't told us anything about it" Yaten looked up into Minako's eyes and she looked slightly disappointed.  
"Don't you guys talk about that stuff?"  
"Of course," Yaten looked back down at his menu so he wouldn't give anything away, "but Seiya won't tell us what his exactly planning"  
"Oh-" Minako simply replied, and went back down to looking at her menu, "I'm sure it'll be soon though. Those two are very much in love. Like us" she smiled and winked, and Yaten laughed nodding.  
"Of course my love. Now know what you're going to order?" Yaten asked, and Minako pointed to something on the Menu that Yaten didn't pay attention too. He was just happy he'd avoided any questions about them. The last thing he wanted was her to ruin her own surprise.

"It looks really yummy! What are you ordering hun?" Minako asked, seeming as happy and interested in the topic of food as Usagi would be.  
"Caviar" Yaten said and winked, hoping it was still on the menu.

---

Seiya crept into the bedroom while Usagi was watching TV in their front room. He opened up their wardrobe, and smiled. Plenty of places to hide the ring in this flat where Usagi wouldn't usually look unless she was cleaning, but Seiya had kept it under his old lucky school uniform. Lucky, because it was what he was wearing the day Usagi and he had their first kiss - at lunch time under Yaten's favourite tree.

"_Sorry dumpling" he laughed and Usagi looked like she would hit him one. He patted one bun while she fumed.  
"I hate you Seiya, I really do"  
"Aww Usagi, don't say that. You can't hate me. No-one hates me," Seiya stopped patting the buns and gave her his cocky smile. Usagi sighed, and turned away so she didn't look at and jump on him. He had a dangerous smile... "Not even the boyfriends of the girls that want to date me" _

_Usagi spun around to playfully punch him, but fell off her guard and clumsily fell over, but Seiya caught her just in time. Usagi innocently and confusingly looked up at Seiya and Seiya looked down at her with the same expression as a light blush coloured both their cheeks. Without thinking, the two leaned in to kiss each other, and did for just a few sweet seconds before-_

"_USAGI YOU NAUGHTY GIRL!" came Minako's singing voice. Quickly the couple came back to reality and turned around to see Minako and Yaten laughing. Usagi angrily looked at Seiya and then hit him._

"_You tricked me!"  
"WHAT?" Seiya asked. _

_Minako sighed.  
"I don't think we should have said anything, do you?" she asked Yaten, who nodded, while they both looked on at the arguing couple once again. _

Seiya smiled to himself. He couldn't even remember what they were arguing about in the first place, his thoughts of that day mostly ran back to their sweet kiss and how he'd wished it'd lasted longer. That thought made him want Usagi right now... but then he shook his head. _No Seiya, _he told himself,_ you've got to do this important mission __for__ Usagi first. _

He took the cutely wrapped box, and went to move it to Star Lights signature jacket. Usagi and him would be boxing all the items to move into their new place soon enough, and the last thing he wanted was Usagi finding it or him losing it or Usagi innocently doing the latter.

"Seiya?" Usagi's voice called out from the front room.  
"YES?" Seiya shouted back, now closing the white doors of their wardrobe.  
"What are you doing?"  
"THINKING ABOUT HOW MANY BOXES WE'LL NEED TO BUY FOR ALL OUR CLOTHES" he replied.  
"We can do that tomorrow" Usagi replied, now entered the bedroom smiling at Seiya.  
"Indeed we can" he winked at her before walking to pick up a giggling Usagi bridal style and dropping her gently on the bed.

---

_Meal down. Moonlight walk to go... _

"Thanks for the meal," Minako smiled, and Yaten held out his arm for Minako to hold onto, "are we going home now?"  
"Not yet," Yaten smiled, "I fancied going on a walk"  
"Oh Yaten!" Minako smiled happily, "I'd love to. It's such a gorgeous night! Look how big the moon is!"  
"And all the stars," Yaten observed, now not wanting to wait but to star-gaze. Then he had an idea. While Minako talked to him about Stars she remembered the names of (and she got most of their names confused with other things, but Yaten didn't correct her for fear of annoying her), Yaten led them to the near-by park.

"What are we doing here?" Minako asked smiling.  
"I thought we could star gaze... like on our first date" Yaten smiled, and Minako released his arm while he took her hand and led them to a perfect spot, "you ready?" he grinned his pretty boy smile, and Minako almost fainted to the ground.  
"Of course!" she giggled, and the two lay side by side of the ground.

This was another thing Yaten loved about Minako. Most girls would moan in disgust at the idea for star gazing as; one – boring and two – it'd ruin their dress to lie on the grass.

"That star's the prettiest! It shines the brightest" Minako smiled, and Yaten nodded.  
"That's a planet"  
"Ooh, which one?"  
"Venus" he said, and then turned his head to face her. When she turned smiling to look at him, their noses were about 1 cm apart.  
"It's me" she whispered, and Yaten reached to hold her hand. The two shifted their bodies to face one another, and Minako lent in for a kiss, then rolled so she was on top of him.  
"The goddess of love and beauty" Yaten commented just before the kiss arrived, and then felt her smiling to herself.

"The prettiest, brightest star of them all" Yaten slightly joked, and Minako backed her head back to stare down at Yaten.  
"I love you Yaten" she whispered, before leaning in to kiss and crush him again.  
"I love you Minako" he said, and then gently pushed her off him.

Minako sat up, slightly surprised, then Yaten rolled onto one knee beside her, and pulled something out of his pocket. Screw Taiki's poem.

"You know how much I love you, and always have and always will. Aino Minako will you do me the honour of becoming Kou* Minako?" Yaten said. Ok, not quite the way he planned on it coming out, but his heart was beating too fast for him to hear his thoughts clearly.

But it must have worked, as Minako now smiling ear to ear as she reached out her left hand, tears quietly following down her cheeks. Yaten opened the box as he went in to kiss her tears away.

"Of course Yaten" she said, slightly laughing. Yaten laughed in relief, and pulled himself back to show her the ring. Minako slightly gasped when she saw how prefect it was.

"I designed it myself," he stated the obvious, "only the best for my princess" he smiled, and Minako leaped on him to hug him. He placed an arm around her back, and slightly rocked her then said, "Stay like this, and I can't put the ring on you!"

"Ooops! Sorry!" she giggled, still crushing him in a super hug.

---

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Usagi squealed, and Seiya rolled over in bed to cover his ears with a pillow, "HE DID WHAT? THAT'S SO CUTE!" Usagi started to cry with happiness, and Seiya rolled his eyes under his closed eyelids, "SEIYA LOVE, SEIYA! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT YATEN DID! OR DO YOU ALREADY KNOW? HE ALREADY KNOWS! HOW ADORABLE! AWW CONGRATULATIONS MINAKO!"

---

The news spread around the girls quickly, and Minako and Yaten were all lovey-dovey in public suddenly. They wouldn't stop holding hands, and over a night Minako suddenly seemed to mature in front of him.

"Wow she's changed" Rei observed, and Ami nodded whispering quietly.  
"I think it's because this to Minako, is her growing up"  
"What getting married?" Makoto whispered, and Ami nodded.  
"Well it is something you need to mature for" Rei pointed out, and the two others nodded.

Minako showed off her ring whenever she got the chance in front of public. She'd hold Yaten's arm, and when they stopped and talked to others she'd bring her left hand to rest just below his shoulder and show off the dazzler.

Usagi, however, was getting pretty annoyed at all the attention. As much as she loved Minako, and was happy for her... where the hell was her ring?

"_I'm sure it'll arrive soon" Ami smiled, trying to be sweet.  
"Yeh, along with my boyfriend" Makoto sighed, and Rei snapped her head to look at Makoto.  
"Does that mean you're going on another date with Chad?"  
"No......" _

But she knew Seiya. He'd been crazy in love with her for four years, so it couldn't be far away. He'd always talked about when they were older, but never actually said anything about how or when he'd propose. Knowing Seiya, Usagi was expecting a big show.

---

"Ami?" Taiki asked, heading into the kitchen to find his fiancée hunting deep into their fridge. A blue head suddenly turned around a little surprised.  
"Yes Taiki? Anything wrong?" She asked, and Taiki shook his head.  
"No, I was just wondering if you'd be free to come to our concert this weekend?"  
"Concert?" Ami questioned, not remembering him mentioning it before.  
"Yeh. Seiya's organized one behind our backs. It's at home" Taiki mentioned, and Ami nodded.

"Is that even allowed for pregnant women?" Ami questioned herself. If she knew the rest of her gigs, most likely not.  
"Well, Seiya's going 50's on us, and it's in front of a massive field for picnics at the massive park"  
"What?" Ami re-asked, wondering where this fit in with their normal gigs.  
"It's going to be at night time. Yaten and Seiya wrote a new song, and both said it's the perfect setting for it... wouldn't know. Haven't heard the song" Taiki admitted.  
"Isn't that what you guys talk about at your fancy meetings?"  
"Yes, but I haven't been to the last few due to university"  
"Right, right" Ami nodded, now remembering.

"So are you free?"  
"I don't see why not," Ami smiled and Taiki nodded before Ami quickly added, "If I can stay back stage"  
"Sure, like always" Taiki smiled widely. It meant allot to him to have Ami there.

---

"_We will meet for sure  
Shoutin' for my love  
Shoutin' for your love!"_

Taiki slammed down on his guitar, and Seiya nodded.

"So let's hear this new song then" Taiki said, and Seiya smiled before walking to the piano.

"He's going to sing it with Usagi" Yaten told him, and Taiki slowly nodded.  
"Does _she_ know this?" Taiki asked, and Yaten shrugged.  
"Probably not" he muttered.

"Sort of," Seiya replied, then started to play his piano, "Yaten, you have a girly-enough voice, come sing Usagi's bit"  
"Oi! I do _not_ have a girly voice!" Yaten snapped, folding his arms.  
"Could have fooled me" Taiki joked, but instantly waved his hands once Yaten gave him an unamused stare, "I'm joking, I'm joking Yaten"  
"Real funny. This is why _you _don't make the jokes" Yaten snapped back. Taiki and Seiya sweat dropped for a split second.

"Yaten, Taiki doesn't know the song, so you'll have to sing Usagi's part" Seiya told him, and Yaten shrugged walking over.  
"Minako's going to kill me for a song with us soon" Yaten sighed slightly. He didn't mind that – it'd be great to work with her – only, she was 4 and a half months pregnant, and he couldn't handle it if she became a bigger star then him.  
"Let her," Seiya said, "we'll write her one soonish"

"So why's this one so important?" Taiki asked, grabbing a stool to sit on.  
"Because it's for Usagi" Seiya sheepishly grinned, like a little boy and Yaten rolled his eyes. Taiki shook his head.  
"I'm not buying that as your only reason"  
"Fine..." Seiya removed his fingers off the piano and turned to face both of his friends, "but you can't tell anyone this-"

"You doubt us after all those years?" Yaten asked, upset a little.  
"Of course not," Seiya bluntly said, not picking up Yaten's emotion, "it's your fiancée's I doubt"

---

_Chasin' after you, pursuing  
that fragrance of you  
No one will steal it  
the fragrant star_

_Memory is a corpuscle  
Deeply in my heart, it's like a stain  
Constantly stirred up  
My heart, crazy me!_

_Shooting stars glide out of the night sky  
Bet on the glitter of the last one  
I will find my way to you  
This I promise earnestly  
Shoutin' for my love  
Shoutin' for your love_

_Chasin' after you, over infinity  
To search for that fragrance  
No matter where it's hidden, the fragrance  
can't be shrouded_

_Embracing you with my arms  
Hold you in my arms, that is all  
Although I imagine it, although I wish  
Look up at the starry night!_

_To my call to you  
Can't you answer? I don't have a way  
I want you to wait for me like that  
We will meet for sure  
Shoutin' for my love  
Shoutin' for your love_

The crowds roared, and the Three Lights smiled and waved at all their fans.

"Thank you so much!" Seiya called out, and Taiki agreed.  
"This means _so_ much to us!" Taiki stated.  
"It's wonderful you could all make it here tonight" Yaten said, and then Seiya nodded.

"Yaten and I were working on this song, and there's a very special person I want to sing it with... Usagi?"

---

"You're kidding me right?" Usagi hissed, and Minako shook her head.  
"If you don't go up there I will!"  
"Do you know the song?" Ami asked.

The three of them had stayed back stage, while everyone else they knew was outside on the grass. Mamoru was somewhere out there with Rei, and Makoto and Andrew probably weren't far away from them.

"Well yes, if it's the one Seiya's been teaching me all week" Usagi rolled her eyes, how could she not of known?  
"And you didn't suspect anything?"  
"Well of course not. He practices his new songs all the time with me!" Usagi said, and Minako nodded.  
"Same with Yaten," she grinned, then turned to hold Usagi's shoulders, "Usagi, I swear if you don't get on that stage you'll regret it, and you'll make me cry!"

"What?" Usagi looked dumbly at her friend as if she'd just told her how to build a space rocket from a stone and some wood.  
"Look, this obviously means something" Minako hinted, "so get out there!"

Usagi hadn't realised Minako had slowly walked her to the side of the stage and pushed her on.

Usagi turned around to see a whole crowd looking at her. Wasn't she meant to be wearing ear phones? Taiki noticed this and handed her some. She whispered thanks and walked over to Seiya. She was going to kill him once they got home.

"Evening Dumpling" he said quietly just to her, and she stood there staring at him.  
"Where am I meant to stand?" she asked. She loved being on stage... usually when she was warned before though.  
"Just there, or you come sit here with me" He moved up a little and patted the seat next to him.

Usagi didn't want to awkwardly stand up since nothing was planned so sat next to her boyfriend. Seiya smiled a reassuring smile at her, and just started to play.

---

"What's he doing?" Minako ran over to Yaten as he came off stage. Ami threw over some towels to Yaten and Taiki to cool down.  
"You'll see" Yaten smiled, and winked as Minako held his hand.  
"Could it be what I think it is?"

---

_Seiya: I love you__  
__Usagi: I like your voice__  
__Seiya: Do you love me?__  
__Usagi: Do you have a girlfriend?_

_Seiya: Our eyes met by chance__  
__That was the beginning__  
__I heard the sound of something changing deep in my heart__  
__Usagi: Going down a street for the first time__  
__I doubt even a lost puppy__  
__Would understand this confusion__  
__Usagi & Seiya: I can't go back now_

_Because I hear your voice in my spirit__  
__I close my eyes, and even though we're far apart__  
__You're the only one who understands_

_Usagi: Realizing the feelings hidden in my eyes__  
__By a deep sea with nobody around__  
__Seiya: In a world where not even the sound of the waves reaches__  
__Instead of words, a thousand mysteries will unfold__  
__Usagi: Someday__  
__Usagi and Seiya: You'll find a me that you don't know__  
__Seiya: My love!_

_Seiya: I love you__  
__Usagi: I like your voice__  
__Seiya: Do you love me?__  
__Usagi: Do you have a girlfriend?_

_ ---_

"OOOOOOOH!" Minako was practically dancing backstage, and Yaten and Taiki were sweatdropping but sheepishly smiling to themselves just like they had when Seiya put on a fake monster outfit and scared all the girls when they were camping. _Trust Seiya to pick a massive audience. _

_Seiya: I love you_

Then Minako suddenly pouted.

_Usagi: I like your voice_

"What's wrong?" Taiki asked, and Minako pouted towards Yaten, who was now secretly worrying what the hell he'd done wrong.

_Seiya: Do you love me?_

"I like this song. Why couldn't you have written it for me to sing when I 'm an idol?" _told you Seiya...  
_"I'll write you something better" Yaten smiled, which caused Minako to dance again.

_Usagi: Do you have a girlfriend?_

"WOOOOOOOO! GO USAGI!"

Everyone sighed and sweat dropped expect a dancing Minako.

---

_Usagi: Until yesterday I went along__  
__Not even caring what your name was__  
__Seiya: But in that instant, time came to a halt__  
__I'm a new person_

_Usagi and Seiya: The key to forever will be locked  
In a maze, if there is  
Someone in your arms_

_Usagi: Sensing the feelings wavering in my eyes__  
__In a green forest with nobody around__  
__Seiya: In a world where you can't even hear the sound of the wind__  
__I'll give you a single answer with__  
__Usagi and Seiya: My lips__  
__Seiya: Don't bother trying to pretend__  
__You can't hear me__  
__My love!_

_Usagi: Realizing the feelings hidden in my eyes__  
__By a deep sea with nobody around__  
__Seiya: In a world where not even the sound of the waves reaches__  
__Instead of words, a thousand mysteries will unfold__  
__Usagi: Someday__  
__Usagi and Seiya: You'll find a me that you don't know__  
__Seiya: My love!_

_Usagi: I love you  
Seiya: I like your hair__  
__Usagi: Do you love me?__  
__Seiya: Do you have a boyfriend?_

Seiya suddenly stood up and pulled Usagi gently but quickly up with him. The crowd went wild, and Usagi blushed, and then suddenly started to kiss and wave at the crowd which caused the three lights to laugh. Somewhere else in the field,_ Mamoru swore he could hear Rei hissing in his arms._

Seiya and Usagi then walked from the piano to centre stage, and everyone was still clapping. Seiya turned and smiled to Usagi, who didn't know what else to do until they stopped.

But they didn't, so Seiya laughed and waved a hand to quiet them down, and they sort-of did. It was a little quieter, but not a lot better.

"Something a lot of people don't know," Seiya stopped looking at the crowd and turned to look at his Usagi again, squeezing her hand slightly, "is that I wrote that song for Usagi. I still remember how I felt when I first saw her. I'll never forget it. I've been with her for four solid years now, but I hope that's not the end. At all times, I will be by your side, and I will help to protect you..." Seiya now got down on one knee, and everyone but Usagi gasped.

"_Here we go" Yaten whispered off-stage, "this will drive the tabloids crazy" he sighed._

Usagi hadn't quite caught the- _oh . my. Was Seiya *actually* going to propose to her here. In front of all these people? _

Usagi squealed out loud, and Seiya laughed. He suddenly pulled out a black box, and Usagi stood still in amazement.

"Dumpling, will you marry me?" Seiya asked, and smiled his sheepish smile. Yaten and Taiki giggled at the always-confident-Seiya acting not-so-confident. Yaten swore Minako had stopped breathing for a moment, and Yaten worryingly shook her upon noticing. Ami pulled a face at noticing the crowd was chanting _say yes... say yes... _and various cries of happiness and sadness ("NO! NOT THE COOL STARLIGHT!" ... "NOW THEIR ALL GONE? WHAT WILL WE DO?" ... "NOW WE HAVE TO WAIT YEARS UNTIL THE BABIES ARE OLD ENGOUGH TO MARRY! I HOPE THEIR BOYS!")

"Yes" was all Usagi could manage to whisper, and the whole crowd clapped, and Usagi found her voice, "Yes! ... YES! ...YES. YES. YES. YES. YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!"

Seiya picked up Usagi and swirled her around, after putting the ring on her finger then giving her a passionate kiss.

Backstage, Minako took a large breath, and Yaten gave her an angry look for worrying him... then... "hey! Wait a second, you didn't do that when I proposed to you!"

Taiki and Ami laughed and Minako nodded, "that's because I wasn't watching to see the answer, I was the one _giving _the answer. Now excuse me while I-" Minako suddenly ran onstage and tightly hugging Usagi forcing her to break her kiss with Seiya.

Seiya stood there away with the shooting stars with his happiness, and Taiki and Yaten came back on stage with their microphones.

"So _THAT_ was the surprise huh?" Yaten asked, and Taiki slapped Seiya on the back. Seiya sheepishly nodded. Usagi waved to everyone, then had to drag Minako off stage once Minako realised where she was. _I'm on stage... finally once again I can sing in front of crowds of adoring- whoooah! U-s-agi!_  
"Now, after that excitement, we're going to cool it down with our next song to a classic fan favourite – shooting star-"

---

_You are always shining, _

Makoto leaned against the cool tree, and Andrew raised an eyebrow.

_Your smile is just like a tiny star. _

"Are you okay Makoto?" he asked, and Makoto nodded with her eyes shut. He knew she wasn't, but in a field at night wasn't the time to question it.

_I cherish it very much. (everlasting starlight) _

"You don't need to worry about me all the time Andrew" Makoto sort-of snapped. Having grown up alone there was only so much she could take. She was use to looking after herself. It annoyed her when ours made her feel vulnerable.

_That day I couldn't protect you; I can only hold my remorseful tears,_ _what was left was pain (I can never forget you sweetheart) _

"I'm sorry Makoto, I just care for you," Andrew said simply, "I know you're not used to it, being alone in a flat since you were young-"

_Search for your love, don't cry for me __  
__Search for your love, as a matter of fact __  
__I love to hold you tightly. _

Makoto couldn't help but think of all the bad times she'd endured – pictures of her crying when she was young and alone came to mind. She'd trained herself to be tougher, but now and then on her own she couldn't help but cry. She was sometimes glad she had Andrew there, and wanted to thank him, but she was too stressed out right now. Right now she wanted to hit something, anything.

"I want to go home" Makoto simply sighed, "I don't need you looking after me Andrew. I'm fine on my own"

Makoto got up, and starting to walk to the exit of the field,

"I'll drive you home" Andrew offered, but Makoto shook her head.  
"I'm fine. I can get myself home" Makoto told him, and walked off.

_Passing through the remote night sky, __  
__I'm making a wish in front of a shooting star. _

Andrew looked down at his feet. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, wanted her to see – he sighed. It's hopeless. He sat back down and listened to the music.

_I'm mumbling to myself to see you, __  
__(please convey my message starlight) _

"Are you alright Andrew?" Mamoru turned around to ask his friend, he'd only be sitting a little in front of them on a blanket with Rei.  
"I'm fine" Andrew waved, and Mamoru shook his head.  
"Where's Makoto?"  
"Gone home," Andrew shrugged, "I don't get it, I just don't-"

Rei lifted her head from Mamoru's shoulder and gave Andrew a thoughtful look. Mamoru noticed this, and saw how awkward Andrew looked. Mamoru had a small sweat drop as he patted a space on their blanket.

"Please, come join us" Mamoru said, and Andrew smiled. _Might as well try and have a nice time._  
"Thanks" Andrew smiled, and Rei just kept staring at the spot where Andrew had been until Mamoru gave her a little poke.

"Oh, sorry!" she lightly giggled before turning to watch the Three Lights.

_That's just not like Makoto... I wonder..._

_ ---_

Seiya and Usagi said good-bye backstage to their friends and headed home. Seiya couldn't stop stealing little kisses now and then, until they got home. Had he not been so exhausted, things might have gone a little differently than him taking a shower and going to bed.

Once Seiya got out the shower, he saw a thoughtful Usagi staring down at her ring. It had a pink diamond moon, and a little yellow star to the left of the moon. It was beautiful, she thought. He'd really planned this too...

"Why, Seiya?" she asked, looking up at him. Seiya towel dried his hair, then gave her a cocky grin.  
"What do you mean?" he teased, knowing where she was going with this.  
"Why me? Out of all the other-"  
"Ever since we first met at the airport, I've surely had you on my mind. Got it? You're an extremely lucky, happy person to be cared for so much by this Seiya-sama" Seiya winked and crawled onto the bed to give _his_ Usagi a hug and kiss. Usagi nodded then leaned her head against his shoulder, instead of teasing his playful vanity.  
"Yes I am" she softly spoke and kissed him.

---

Makoto sighed, dropping to her bedroom floor. What a night.

_Makoto finally found her way out of the crazy field, full of crying fans or couples in love. Makoto fought back the tears – you're tougher then this Makoto. _

_Makoto pulled her jacket around her tighter, noticing the chilly wind and couldn't help but feel slightly scared on her own. It was dark, and there were barely any cars on the road- then she laughed to herself, of course not! Their all back at the concert. Makoto walked down the road, thinking she was pretty lucky to live pretty close to the biggest park in the city, as it saved her an awkward car ride with Andrew._

_What was up with him anyway? Does he like or not?_

"_ARGH MEN!" she huffed out loud.  
"What about us?" a voice she recognized asked from somewhere behind her. Makoto turned around surprised.  
"Huh?" she asked, then noticed Nephrite standing there smiling, "oh! Nephrite!" _

_Nephrite slightly frowned at her tone of voice. It wasn't annoyed, but it wasn't happy. Just... faintly surprised. _

"_You sound happy to see me" he cockily smiled and Makoto sighed.  
"Oh sure. You haven't caught me in the best mood"  
"Why don't you tell me about it?"  
"I'd rather not," she gritted her teeth, "now excuse me, I'm going home"  
"I'll drive you home," he pointed to his car, which contently was parked next to them. _

_DAM MEN, I CAN PROTECT AND LOOK AFTER MYSELF._

"_I'm FINE" Makoto said, more rudely then she'd ever intended it but she couldn't take it back now. Nephrite only laughed._

"_I'll ring you later to check in on you" he smiled, and Makoto huffed. _

Suddenly as the tears started to slow down her face, her phone rang.

"H-Hello?"

----

***Get it? Minako's known for getting quotes wrong. Meant to be all in good time ;) thought I'd just add that in there, as it's not so easy to pick up, and you might just think "okay, she was pretty bad before, but now Hana's officially crazy!**

***I choose Kou to be their surname, because, after she just called him Yaten, it seemed weird to refer it as a surname. **

**A/N: Hope this update was worth the wait! I've read through them, and yes, sorry guys the story was going a little crazy, so I've done a major read-through, and tried to mend it! I'm really sorry for all the typos/errors, I try to correct them I really do, but sometimes I don't notice then until it's too late (darn it!) I hope your all ok out there **** and I'll try to get as much done, as I'll be on holiday soon (yay!) I'll write while I'm away, but you know how things get... **

**Oh! Something I need to clear up: MINAKO'S CHARACTER is based off the anime. You know how she is over-dramatic? I mean, she can be serious, and for one season took over the snobbish of Rei, but here, I imagine she'd be over-dramatic and excited when thinking about Yaten (like how she was on stars) and their family... so sorry if you thought I'd made her over crazy. As for YATEN, I also based him of the anime, but am now adding more of the musicals and manga in (same with Taiki, who knew he was such a flirt? ;) ...). Hope it's better now **

**Blimey. That was the longest A/N I've seen. SORRY ! **

Songs – 

Shooting Star and Chasin' After You – Three Lights

Mi Amour – Mizuno Ami / Hama Chisaki(heh heh heh... PGSM!) Oh! And I _slightly_ changed the end bit ;)


End file.
